Sunrise Apparition
by Lily-Rose-Bella
Summary: Née à Volterra en 1859 d'une mère humaine morte en couche et d'un père vampire, Bella se rend à Forks pour rechercher celui-ci, sous l'oeil vigilant des Volturi! Mais à son arrivée, Bella rencontre toute une famille, sa famille!
1. prologue

_**Voici une autre fiction Twilight que j'ai commencé il y a un an et ai abandonné faute de lectrices ^^ mais sur un autre site. J'ai décidé d'essayer de la poster ici et de voir si ça marche avant de reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée. Il y a déjà une dizaine de chapitre écrits (11 exactement en plus de ce prologue), à vous de me dire si je dois continuer. **_

_**Bella est présente, mais n'est ni humaine, ni vampire, ce que les Cullen sont. Bella est en fait comme Renesmée dans Breaking Dawn.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bla bla bla ^^**_

_**Prologue**_

Je suis dans l'avion qui m'emmène vers Seattle. Je quitte le beau ciel bleu et le soleil de Toscane, pour une petite ville insignifiante de l'état de Washington aux Etats-Unis, Forks, constamment recouverte de nuages et de pluie. Je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié la pluie, mais je devrais m'y faire.

Je recherche mon père. Il a abandonné ma mère bien avant ma naissance en 1859, ne sachant absolument rien de mon existence. Ce qui signifie que j'ai 150 ans. Je devrais être morte à cet âge me diriez-vous. J'ai d'ailleurs eu la souffrance de voir toute ma famille et mes amis vieillir et mourir, alors que je survivais. Depuis plus de 100 ans que j'errais seule à la recherche de ce géniteur, j'avais préféré ne plus m'attacher à personne. J'avais vieilli si vite pendant mes premières années, mais ma croissance avait stoppé à l'âge de sept ans et je n'avais plus bougé depuis.

Comment était-ce possible ? Je vous raconte. Ma mère, jeune danseuse de la ville Toscane de Volterra, avait été séduite par un vampire à l'esprit noble, selon ma tante. Elle était tombée amoureuse et il avait suffit d'une nuit pour que je sois conçue. Mais le lendemain, mon paternel avait quitté l'Italie sans revoir ma mère. Elle s'était alors retrouvée enceinte sans rien comprendre. Sa grossesse, alors qu'elle aurait du durer neuf mois, n'en avait duré qu'un seul et l'avait beaucoup affaiblie. Lorsque j'avais voulu enfin sortir de son ventre, un clan de vampire m'avait libéré du corps de ma mère et l'avait laissé mourir. J'avais été alors élevée par la famille de ma mère, qui avait été priée par ce clan, les Volturi, de ne rien révéler de leur secret, en échange de la vie sauve. Ils voulaient simplement que je les rejoigne dès que je serais prête. Mais j'avais refusé et avais fuit la ville pour y revenir plus tard. Je réussis à leur soutirer des informations sur mon père, après de longues recherches sur lui et ma nature. J'avais parcouru la terre en vain.

Au faite, je m'appelle Isabella, mais préfère Bella. Je suis mi-humaine, mi-vampire et tout ce que je connais de mon père, c'est qu'il vit maintenant à Forks, où je me dirigeais à présent et que son nom était Cullen.

_**Après ce prologue peut-être surprenant, c'est à vous de faire vos commentaires en cliquant **_

_**ci-dessous, pour me faire plaisir ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1: Arrivée à Forks

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et alertes qui ont été nombreuses et m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Alors je vous poste déjà le 1**__**er**__** chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours !**_

_**Je vous préviens, ça a été écrit il y a près d'un an et je n'ai pas pris le temps de relire depuis, s'il y a des fautes ou des incompréhensions, pardonnez-moi et dites-le que je les corrige et le remodifie ! **_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bla bla bla ^^**_

**1**

_**Arrivée à Forks**_

Arrivée à Seattle, je pris un petit avion pour continuer jusqu'à Port Angeles et terminai ma route vers Forks en taxi. Il me déposa dans le centre, où j'allai louer un petit appartement. Je remarquai que le ciel était bien évidemment gris et qu'il avait plu pendant plusieurs jours, car tout était trempé et sentait l'humidité. Heureusement, avec toutes les années que j'avais passé à faire le tour du monde à la recherche de mon père, ou a fuir les Volturi, j'avais fait pas mal d'études et donc trouvé de très bons jobs qui m'avaient permis de bien gagner ma vie. J'avais donc pas mal d'économies.

Lorsque je franchis les grilles de mon nouvel immeuble, la propriétaire m'attendait déjà et m'accueillit avec d'abord un intérêt, ensuite une grimace. J'en avais l'habitude. Je dus me retenir de ne pas l'attaquer, car son sang sentait plutôt bon. C'était difficile, parfois pénible, mais j'y arrivais. Jamais je ne m'en étais prise à un humain jusqu'à présent, espérant que ça perdure.

Etant donné que j'avais l'apparence éternelle d'une jeune femme entre 16 et 20 ans, je pouvais recommencer le lycée et l'université continuellement et trouvais ça très amusant. Je m'inscrivis donc au lycée de Forks, prétextant que j'avais déjà 18 ans, vivais seule et avait échoué la première année. Je la recommençai alors pour la énième fois, ne sachant même plus à combien de reprise je l'avais faite. C'était un moyen pour m'intégrer dans une ville où j'arrivais, préférant ne pas me faire remarquer, je voulais faire comme tous les jeunes du même âge. En tous cas, l'âge que je paraissais.

Le premier jour d'école, je fis ma rentrée au lycée de Forks en nouvelle élève. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la peine de préciser qu'il pleuvait. Après tout, c'était l'approche de l'automne et nous étions dans l'endroit le plus humide des Etats-Unis. Le soleil me manquait déjà, mais la pluie me permettait de faire abstraction de toutes les odeurs qui m'entouraient. Elle les cachait à mon odorat, ce qui m'évitait à sentir leur agréable parfum qui me tenterait. Un garçon m'approche lentement, me contemplant avec des yeux doux.

- Salut. Moi c'est Mike. Tu es nouvelle à Forks ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouais. Je m'appelle Isabella Rossi. Mais je préfère Bella, précisai-je.

- Enchanté Bella. Tu es en quelle année alors ?

- En première, je répondis. Je dois d'abord me présenter au secrétariat, je pense. Et toi, en quelle année es-tu ?

- Je suis aussi en première. On aura peut-être des cours communs.

- Peut-être, dis-je sans enthousiasme. Puis je me dirigeai vers l'accueil.

La secrétaire me donne quelques formulaires à remplir. Me demanda ensuite quels sont les cours que je désirais suivre, puis me fit un horaire et me donne un plan de l'école pour me situer dans l'établissement qui n'était pas grand.

En cours de Maths, je fis la connaissance de ma voisine, Jessica Stanley. Elle me toisa du regard, mais je restai indifférente. Lors de la pause déjeuner à la cantine, je rencontrai Angela, qui faisait partie du journal de l'école et désirait écrire un article sur mon arrivée. Je m'affolai.

- Non ! m'exclamai-je. S'il te plait, pas ça.

- Heu … ben pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je déteste me faire remarquer. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de cette publicité pour attirer encore plus de regards sur moi. Alors évitons.

- Comme tu veux, répondit-elle. Je trouverai bien un autre sujet.

Elle semblait être une chique fille cette Angela Weber, je me faisais probablement une nouvelle amie pour les deux prochaines années à venir. Je n'étais pas prête à me lier avec quelqu'un, sachant que j'allais assister à la mort de cette personne tôt ou tard. Mais dans deux ans, nous serions partis pour l'université et ne nous verrions plus. Elle m'oublierait.

A la fin des cours, je me dirige vers le petit supermarché de la ville, afin de faire quelques provisions de nourriture humaine. Il faut bien que je mange. Par contre, je sens tous les regards peser sur moi, ça m'embarrasse. Je me dépêche de vite faire mes achats pour échapper à cette attention.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde m'observait ainsi, mais la tante qui m'avait élevée m'avait confié que j'étais spéciale. J'avais hérité de la beauté humaine de ma mère et en plus de celle d'un vampire, sachant que ce sont des créatures très attirantes. Cette grâce que j'avais hérité de mes parents causait bien des jalouses parmi les femmes, qui n'appréciaient guère que les hommes m'admirent. Malgré tout, certaines faisaient abstraction et m'appréciaient pour ma personnalité. J'espérais que ce serait le cas à Forks.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais jamais eu de vrais amis, à part ceux de ma famille. Mais personne depuis ma fuite de Volterra à l'âge de 10 ans, ne m'avait ouvert sa porte et j'ignorais la raison. Avaient-ils peur de moi ? En plus de ce problème, le fait que je sois immortelle ma causais beaucoup de soucis pour trouver l'amour. Aucun homme ne l'accepterait, je ne pouvais même pas en parler. Connaissant les vampires de Volterra, ils seraient prêts à assassiner n'importe quel humain qui serait au courant de mon secret, comme ils avaient laissé ma mère mourir à ma naissance et avaient menacé le reste de ma famille s'ils ne me cachaient pas. Je me demandai si ce n'était pas la raison qui avait fait fuir mon géniteur de l'Italie pour aller se réfugier en Amérique. Il pensait sauver ma mère.

Lorsque j'arrivai en bas de chez moi, j'y trouvai un chien abandonné. Je dus vraiment faire un gros effort pour ne pas m'en servir comme repas. Je refusais de me nourrir de se pauvre animal. Je décidai donc de l'emmener au commissariat. Je trouvai le shérif de la ville, Charlie Swan. Son nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Puis en fouillant dans mon excellente mémoire, je me souvins qu'une de mes tantes s'était mariée avec un américain du nom de Swan et l'avait suivi. Ce serait une véritable coïncidence, si cet homme était l'arrière-arrière-arrière-petit-fils de la deuxième sœur de ma mère. En tous cas, son odeur m'était nettement familière.

Quand je lui parlai du chien et lui montrai l'animal, il m'annonça qu'il connaissait tous les habitants de cette petite ville et n'avait jamais vu ce chien chez aucun de ses concitoyens. Il devait alors s'agir d'un animal venant d'un autre conté.

Il me demanda de veiller sur lui en attendant qu'il fasse des recherches, mais je prétextai que ma propriétaire ne serait pas d'accord pour que je le prenne. Mais il lui téléphona tout de suite et j'eus la malchance de l'entendre répondre et accepter.

J'embarquai donc la bête avec moi et retournai au magasin pour lui acheter de quoi le nourrir, en espérant que son sang ne finirait pas dans mon estomac.

Sur le chemin du retour, je croisai un homme, en chaise roulante, d'origine indienne, sans doute un Quilleute. La tribu qui vivait dans la réserve de La Push. Il me dévisagea bizarrement, son regard était même désagréable. Etrange pour un homme, alors que ceux-ci avaient d'habitude la mauvaise manie de me regarder avec des yeux doux. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Aurait-il deviné ma vraie nature par le plus grand des hasards ? ou du moins, la moitié de ma va vrai identité.

Dès que le chien et moi pénétrâmes dans l'appartement, celui-ci alla s'affaler sur mon canapé, sans gêne. Je sortis alors une boite de pâté pour le nourrir. Il accourut vers moi et me regarda comme pour me remercier. Il se jeta sur la bouffe, l'air affamé, ce qui me fit prendre de pitié pour lui. C'était la première fois que je m'attachais à une bête, en général, je m'abreuvais de leur sang.

Comme la nourriture humaine ne me suffisait pas, je chassais de temps en temps ce que je trouvais dans le coin. Mon met préféré était les pumas, mais je ne rechignais pas à boire le sang d'un quelconque gibier. C'est alors que je sentis la faim arriver.

_**Encore des reviews et toujours plus, donc c'est à vous de faire d'autres commentaires en cliquant **_

_**ci-dessous, pour me faire plaisir et m'encourager à reposter ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2: Première rencontre

_**Merci encore pour vos nombreuses reviews et alertes qui m'ont fait très plaisir. **_

_**Je suis contente que ça vous plaise jusque là et espère que ça continuera ^^**_

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais comme j'ai été occupée, ça m'est sorti de la tête ^^**_

_**J'ai corrigé et remodifié le chapitre précédent et j'ai relu celui-ci, il ne devrait donc plus y avoir de fautes, à part ça, bonne lecture. **_

_**Encore et toujours : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bla bla bla ^^**_

**2**

_**Première rencontre**_

Je sentis la faim m'envahir, il était temps que je parte chasser pour ne pas m'attaquer au pauvre chien. Je parcourus les bois de Forks, à la recherche de gibier et tombai soudainement nez à nez avec un grand loup brun-roux. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il commença à grogner et montra les crocs. Je restai immobile, assez loin de lui pour pouvoir avoir le temps de m'enfuir. Il me renifla et soudainement, me fixa avec des yeux étranges, comme s'il n'avait plus peur de moi. Un étrange parfum émanait de l'animal, il ne me donnait pas soif, bizarrement. Il s'éloigna et je vis quelques instants plus tard, apparaître un jeune indien au torse nu.

Bonjour. Je me présente, je suis Jacob Black. Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Bonjour, répondis-je timidement. Je m'appelle Bella. Etait-ce toi le loup que je viens de voir ? Comment as-tu fait ? m'étonnai-je.

Avant de t'expliquer ce que je suis, j'aimerais savoir qui tu es ! dit-il.

Oh ! Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de révéler mon secret. S'ils l'apprenaient … Tu es un membre de la tribu des Quileutes ?

C'est exact. Mais toi, tu ressemble à ces buveurs de sang, mais tu ne sens pas pareil qu'eux. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Je n'ai jamais vu de créatures telles que toi. Tu es si …

… si étrange. Je suis mi-humaine et mi-vampire. Ma mère était une jeune femme qui s'est éprise d'un vampire et sans le savoir, ils m'ont conçue. Il est partit avant de connaître mon existence, tandis que ma mère est morte.

Il me regarda avec des yeux plein de pitié et se rapprocha un peu plus de moi. Le fait qu'il soit mi-humain, mi-animal, m'empêchait de m'en prendre à lui.

Nous, les Quileutes, commença-t-il descendons des loups. Nos ancêtres se sont transformés pour défendre notre territoire des vampires. Lorsque les Cullen sont arrivés à Forks, nous nous sommes instinctivement métamorphosés comme nos aïeux, pour protéger nos familles.

Ces Cullen sont des vampires alors, demandai-je innocemment. Vous ont-ils fait du mal ?

Non, absolument pas. Ce sont de ''bons'' vampires. Ils ne s'attaquent pas aux humains et ne chasse que les animaux, comme toi j'imagine. Ce sont les seuls de leur espèce, à part une autre famille en Alaska. Nous avons fait un pacte avec eux. Ils défendent Forks et ses habitants tout comme nous.

Ils vivent ici, à Forks ? l'interrogeai-je encore pour m'en assurer.

Tu as l'air de bien t'intéresser à ces Sang-froid civilisé ? s'exclama l'indien.

Je suis à la recherche de mon père. Il se peut que ce soit l'un des leurs. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Carlisle, qu'il vit ici et travaillerait comme médecin.

Le docteur Cullen serait ton père ? fut-il surpris. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait abandonner une femme, ta mère !

Je doute qu'il l'ait fait volontairement. Ces Volturi, ce sont une famille de vampires régnant à Volterra. Ils dirigent leur espèce et il y a un code à respecter, celui de ne pas se faire repérer aux yeux des humains et Carlisle ne l'a apparemment pas respecté. Je suspecte ces Volturi de l'avoir menacé.

Désolé. Cette discussion était assez longue, mais je dois repartir. Mes frères vont se demander où je suis passé et s'inquiéter pour rien.

Il y en a donc d'autres comme toi ? il acquiesça. Je te verrai au lycée alors ?

Non, je vais à celui sur la réserve de La Push, avec les miens.

Je le saluai et repartis en chasse. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide qu'un vampire, mais suffisamment pour courir après une proie et l'attraper. Je guettai un cerf au fumet appétissant et me ruai subitement sur lui pour lui planter mes canines dans sa gorge et lui aspirer son sang. Ce ne fut pas évident. Contrairement à l'espèce de mon géniteur, je n'ai pas de venin et ne peux donc pas paralyser mes proies. Heureusement, j'avais leur force pour être capable de le retenir pendant qu'il se débattait. Une fois repue, je l'enterrai quelque part pour qu'on ne le retrouva pas et repartis chez moi. Cette chasse m'avait épuisée. Comme les humains, j'avais besoin de dormir, bien qu'il me fallait moins de temps pour être reposée.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai fraiche et dispo pour attaquer ma seconde journée d'école. Je remarquai que le temps était plus sec que la veille. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir après la fin des cours, ce qui avait donné le temps à la ville de se sécher. En ouvrant la fenêtre, toutes les odeurs envahirent d'un coup mon odorat.

Je nourris le chien avant de partir pour le lycée, je ne lui avais pas encore trouvé de nom. Je n'étais même pas sure de pouvoir le garder longtemps.

Le chien, tu vas être bien sage pendant la journée, lui dis-je.

Il me fixa bizarrement, s'assit et me tendit la patte. Cet animal était incroyable.

Je partis pour le lycée en courant, de peur d'arriver en retard. Il était sérieusement temps que je pense à m'acheter une voiture. Pas que je n'étais pas rapide, justement, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire remarquer.

Je commençai par le cours d'espagnol, où je retrouvai ma nouvelle amie, Angela. Elle me sourit en me voyant et m'adressa un bonjour, ce que j'appréciai. Lors de la pause du midi, je m'assis à une table avec Angela et Jessica. Soudainement, je sentis un arôme surprenant, familier, qui ressemblait à ceux que je pouvais parfois flairer à Volterra : une odeur de vampire, les Cullen sans doute !

Je tournai la tête, cherchant partout autour de moi, où ils pouvaient bien être. C'est alors que j'aperçus cinq corps aux allures marmoréennes, à l'autre bout de la cafétéria. Assis, figés à une table à l'écart des autres, se trouvaient deux jolies jeunes filles et trois séduisants garçons au teint pâle et aux yeux couleur topaze. Je les fixai un moment sans m'en rendre compte, mais détournai la tête aussitôt que l'un deux se retourna vers moi. Il me scruta un moment, puis prit un air frustré.

Pourquoi fixes-tu les Cullen ainsi, demanda Angela Tu les connais ?

Non, mentis-je. En fait je les trouve étranges et fascinants, ajoutai-je.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi et lâchai la première chose qu'il me vint à l'esprit. Je les vis sourire à mon propos. J'étais certaine qu'ils m'avaient entendue.

Comment s'appellent-ils et pourquoi ils sont à l'écart ?

Oh ils ne parlent à personne et personne n'ose les déranger. Répondit Angela. Le blond c'est Jasper, il est avec Alice la petite aux cheveux noirs. A côté il y a Emmett, le grand baraqué qui sort avec Rosalie, la belle blonde.

Ouais, ils sont ensemble et ils sont de la même famille. Ça ne se fait pas. Se plaignit Jessica, les condamnant. Ce qui était compréhensible dans une petite ville telle que Forks. Mais je trouvais que ça ne la regardait pas.

Jess, arrête ! les défendit l'autre fille. Ils ne sont pas vraiment frères et sœurs, ils ont juste été adoptés. S'adressa-t-elle à moi. ils font ce qu'ils veulent quand même. Là, j'étais bien d'accord avec elle. Angela me plaisait.

Et puis il y a Edward. Dit Jess. C'est le seul qui est célibataire, mais aucune fille ne semble l'intéresser. Il se méfie de tout le monde je pense.

Lorsque la cloche sonna la reprise des cours, je suivis les filles et Mike, qui nous accompagna, vers la classe de biologie, où nous avions cours après le déjeuner. Au moment d'entrer dans le labo, j'aperçus Edward Cullen assis seul à un bureau. Bien évidemment, c'était la seule place de libre qu'il restait dans la classe.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers la chaise non-occupée, qui m'était destinée et m'assis timidement à côté du vampire. Je me tournai discrètement vers lui et remarquai qu'il m'examinait. Il était beau. Je le vis pivoter vers moi et me sourire.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Tu es nouvelle ici ? demanda-t-il.

_**Ah ! ah ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? conversation plus développée dans le prochain chapitre que j'essaierai de poster samedi, si je n'oublie pas ! mdr **_

_**Plus de reviews ne me feraient pas de mal, bien au contraire ^^**_


	4. Chapter 3: Présentations

_**Je vous adore, et je sens que vous adorez ma fiction et ça me fait très plaisir et donc je vais essayer de trouver du temps pour continuer après le chapitre 12, sauf que je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que je vais écrire, il me faut relire les 11 premiers chapitres avant ^^**_

_**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur, je crois que ça va m'encourager pour les examens, même si je ne compte pas passer dans l'année supérieure ! ^^**_

_**J'ai décidé de posté ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance, comme ça je peux me consacrer aux autres fics qui ne sont pas avancées et elles deviennent nombreuses ! lol**_

_**Voici donc le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes avec grande impatience ! =P**_

_**Encore et toujours : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bla bla bla ^^**_

3

_**Présentations**_

Je restai figée, sans trop savoir que dire, étonnée qu'il s'adresse à moi, me souvenant que les filles m'avait dit qu'il ne parlait à personne et se méfiait des autres. Sentait-il alors que j'étais différente ? Il rit subitement, en voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas. Je me décidai à ouvrir la bouche au bout de 2 minutes.

**Heu … salut. Moi c'est Bella. Je viens d'arriver à Forks en effet****. **Dis-je.

**J'espère ne pas te vexer en te faisant part de mon avis. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être, en tous cas en partie.**

**Probablement**, répondis-je gênée **mais toi non plus**. Il sourit.

**Tu as raison. Alors tu as déjà deviné ce que je suis ? mais toi qu'es-tu ?**

Le professeur entra alors dans la classe, mais ne prêta pas attention à nous.

**Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon endroit, ni le bon moment pour en parler.**

**Tu es très étrange, je dirais même fascinante.** M'avoua-t-il.

Je le fixai, surprise par ses propos, lorsque j'entendis le prof s'adresser à lui.

**Monsieur Cullen, vous discuterez avec votre nouvelle voisine plus tard.**

Alors je sentis tous les regards se peser sur nous et me sentis vraiment gênée.

**Ils n'ont pas l'habitude de me voir discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que les membres de ma famille.** Me chuchota-t-il.

**C'est ce que j'ai cru entendre dire**. Répliquai-je à voix très basse.

**La ****cellule**** est l'unité structurale, fonctionnelle et reproductrice constituant tout ou partie d'un ****être vivant****, à l'exception des ****virus**. Débita l'enseignant.

Il s'agissait donc du sujet du jour : la cellule. Comme si je ne connaissais déjà pas tout ce baratin. Je m'ennuyai, mais n'avais pas le choix si je voulais m'intégrer.

**Apparemment ça t'ennuie aussi.** Me dit Edward dans l'oreille.

**En effet, je connais déjà cette matière.** Murmurai-je pour lui répondre.

A la fin du cours, je sortis pour me rendre à ma dernière leçon du jour. J'entendis des pas précipités derrière moi et reconnus le parfum d'Edward.

- **Alors, combien de fois as-tu déjà fais de premières années ?** demanda-t-il.

- **Je ne les compte même plus.** Rigolai-je. **Et toi ?**

- **Quelques' unes également. **Répondit-il. **Un peu trop même. Alors tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu es vraiment ?**

- **Ma mère était humaine et mon père est un vampire, donc je suis … Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis en faite. Un cas unique surement.**

- **Oui, tu es unique.** Chuchota-t-il. **Tu viens d'où et que fais-tu à Forks ?**

- **J'arrive de Volterra, j'ai du fuir les Volturi.** **Les connais-tu ?** l'interrogeai-je.

- **J'en ai entendu parler par Carlisle, mon père, il a vécu un bon moment avec eux et a du partir.** Avoua-t-il d'un air triste.

- **Quand tu dis ton père, tu entends par là ton créateur ? **le questionnai-je.

- **Oui. à propos de père, as-tu connu le tien ?**

- **Non. Mais les Volturi m'en ont parlé récemment. Ils l'ont connu. Je suis d'ailleurs à Forks pour le retrouver.** Annonçai-je.

Il me regarde avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi.

**Qu'y a-t-il ?** demandai-je inquiète.

**Je n'arrive pas à lire tes pensées et c'est très frustrant.** Lâcha Edward.

Je fus très ahurie par ce qu'il venait de dire, j'eus une soudaine crainte qu'il lise mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y découvre que son créateur était mon père biologique et que je craquais déjà pour lui, alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis deux heures. Il était un peu mon frère en plus, je ne pouvais pas éprouver de tels sentiments. Je regardai ma montre et m'aperçus que j'étais en retard pour mon cours de littérature. Je fuis le jeune vampire et courus vers ma classe.

**Vous êtes en retard Mademoiselle **… annonça l'enseignant.

**Oui, excusez-moi, je me suis un peu perdue.** Mentis-je, puis m'assis.

Pendant mon dernier cours de la journée, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Edward qui me troublait tant et le faite qu'il sache lire dans les pensées des autres.

A la fin de la leçon, je me précipitai hors de la classe pour rentrer au plus vite.

**Tu es partie si vite**, me dit le ténor d'Edward **que nous n'avons pas pu terminer notre conversation. Alors je t'ai attendue. Que s'est-il passé ?**

**J'ai eu peur, quand tu m'as avoué lire dans les pensées. **Dis-je.

**Ah ! Certains vampires ont un don particulier. Le mien c'est de lire dans les pensées. Mon frère Jasper et ma sœur Alice en ont un aussi. Par contre, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais je n'arrive pas à lire les tiennes.**

**Serait-ce peut-être parce que je ne suis ni complètement humaine, ni totalement vampire, penses-tu ? **

**Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais parle-moi de ton père. Il serait ici, à Forks ?**

**D'après ce qu'ont admis les Volturi au bout de 100 ans de recherches.**

**Comme je te l'ai dit, Carlisle a vécu avec les Volturi et je me souviens qu'au début de ma transformation, il me parlait d'une femme qu'il avait connu à Volterra. Mais les autres vampires l'ont menacé de la tuer, alors il s'est enfuit et ne l'a plus jamais revue. Ensuite, il a rencontré Esmé qui venait de faire une chute et allait mourir, alors il l'a sauvée en la transformant et elle est devenue sa femme. Quelques années plus tard, il m'a créé moi et Rosalie, qui a finit par trouver Emmett, puis … Pourquoi pleures-tu ? **s'interrompit-il.

En entendant l'histoire de mon père, je m'étais mise à sangloter, car contrairement à son espèce, je pouvais encore verser des larmes. Je n'osai pourtant pas avouer à Edward que cette femme que Carlisle avait quittée n'était autre que ma mère. Comment réagirait-il en l'apprenant ? Me croirait-il ? l'accepterait-il ? J'avais enfin la réponse à la question que je me posais, celle de savoir pourquoi il était parti. Bien que je me doutais déjà de la raison, j'en eus la confirmation. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir son don, afin de voir ce qu'il pensait à l'instant. Il me fixait, attendant que je lui dise enfin quelque chose.

**Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé de la peine en te parlant de ma famille**. Dit-il l'air si torturé. Pensait-il que je pleurais par sa faute ? Soudain, il s'éloigna.

**Attends !** le retins-je. **Me présenterais-tu ton père ?** lui demandai-je. **Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux savoir après. J'ai d'abord besoin de lui parler.**

Il acquiesça sans poser de question, ni s'étonna. Probablement avait-il déjà compris la situation. Il m'emmena à l'hôpital à bord de sa Volvo argentée. Il chercha d'abord après « notre » père et lorsqu'il le trouva dans son bureau, il lui parla brièvement de moi, à ce que je pouvais entendre. Carlisle accepta de me rencontrer.

Tout d'un coup, la panique m'envahit et je fus terrifiée à l'idée d'enfin rencontrer mon géniteur. Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'il avait une fille biologique ? Allait-il l'admettre, serait-il à la hauteur et comment serait notre relation ? Après tout, c'est un vampire et je suis à moitié humaine. Mais s'il avait une famille, ça voulait dire que contrairement aux autres de son espèce, il était plus civilisé et éprouvait des sentiments, de l'amour peut-être. Alors pourquoi aurais-je peur tout compte fait ? Il fallait que je l'affronte, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Edward sortit enfin de la pièce et me pria d'entrer, je m'avançai alors vers la porte. Mais avant de rentrer, je me retournai vers lui, l'air très inquiet et affolé.

**Tu souhaites que j'assiste à votre entretien ou préfères-tu être seule ?** me demanda alors Edward, les yeux pleins de tendresse.

**Pourquoi pas. Je pense que je me sentirais probablement plus confiante.** Lui avouai-je finalement, car c'était vrai.

Il me fit donc entrer dans le bureau du médecin, me tenant par la taille, ce qui me procura immédiatement un drôle de frisson que je n'avais jamais sentis avant.

Je m'avançai à l'intérieur et y trouva un jeune homme blond à l'air surpris.

**Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère !** me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

_**Le prochain chapitre sera un point de vue d'Edward 3, j'essaierai de le poster avant mercredi ^^**_

_**Comme je suis en blocus, faudra me le rappeler ! mdr**_

_**Plus de reviews encore et toujours, c'est très alléchant ! lol**_


	5. Chapter 4: Père et fille

_**Encore plus de reviews et de nouvelles alertes ! ^^ Je vois que cette fiction vous plait apparemment, j'ai hâte de reprendre l'écriture là où je l'ai laissée ! =P mais comme je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, je vais devoir vous faire patienter en ne postant pas trop souvent ^^**_

_**En tous cas, merci pour tout, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour trouver du temps !**_

_**Pour celles qui liraient les autres fictions, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster pour toutes, mais seulement celles qui sont déjà écrites.**_

_**Voici donc la suite que vous attendiez et la discussion entre père et fille du point de vue d'Edward ! =P**_

_**Encore et toujours : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, bla bla bla ^^**_

**4**

_**Père et fille**_** (point de vue d'Edward)**

Carlisle la pressa un long moment contre son corps glacé, sans remarquer que le sien était plus chaud que nous, voire même que les humains.

**Hum !** Fis-je enfin, pour montrer que j'étais toujours présent.

Je voulais surtout des explications, par rapport à ce qui était en train de se passer. Mon père desserra son étreinte de Bella et se retourna vers moi.

**Sais-tu qui elle est ?** lui demandai-je, voyant qu'il la reconnaissait.

**Te souviens-tu de cette femme que j'ai du quitter à Volterra, dont je t'ai parlée après notre rencontre ?**

**Je viens juste d'en parler avec Bella, mais qu'a-t-elle avoir la dedans ?**

**Et bien, il s'agit de sa fille si je ne me trompe pas, elle lui ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau. Par contre si tu vis encore, comment se fait-il que j'entende battre ton cœur ?** interrogea-t-il Bella avec étonnement.

Je me retourne vers elle, comprenant soudain que si cette femme dont parlait Carlisle était la mère de Bella, alors lui était son …

**Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux et tu sembles perdu ?**

**As-tu deviné ce qu'elle est en réalité ? Si elle a un certain âge et que son cœur bat, cela ne te semble-t-il pas évident ?** fis-je remarquer à mon père.

**Pourquoi cette question, essaies-tu de me dire quelque chose ?**

**Bella est à moitié humaine et à moitié immortelle, elle est la fille biologique d'un vampire.** Je me retourne alors vers elle. **Tu m'as dit penser trouver ton père à Forks, n'est-ce pas ?** Elle rougit en acquiesçant.

Carlisle nous regarde tous les deux à tour de rôle, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Puis je lus dans ses pensées et vis qu'il avait enfin compris la situation.

**Si tu n'es pas un vampire**, dit-il à Bella **; mais bien la fille biologique d'un d'eux, ça signifie alors que je suis …**

**Son père, en effet. C'est bien ça Bella ?** la questionnai-je.

Je me tournai donc à nouveau vers elle et constatai qu'elle versait une fois de plus des larmes. Elle était apparemment très sensible, malgré sa force évidente.

**Je suis désolée**, gémit-elle ; **je ne voulais pas perturber votre quotidien bien tranquille, je cherchais simplement mon père. J'attendais depuis plus de cent ans de le rencontrer et le connaître. Mais je ne vous ennuierai pas. **

**Tu ne nous ennuies absolument pas Bella.** La rassurai-je.

Carlisle l'observait toujours sans rien dire, l'air surpris par la révélation et ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il la regardait avec la tendresse d'un père pour sa fille.

**Mais je ne t'en veux pas, ma Bella.** Annonça-t-il enfin. **Je suis juste surpris, je ne pensais pas cela possible, que nous pouvions nous reproduire.**

**Est-ce que ça fait de nous un frère et une sœur ?** m'inquiétai-je.

**En quelque sorte,** me répondit ''notre'' père **mais comme tu n'es pas mon fils biologique, que je t'ai juste créé, il y a une différence. **

Je ne sus pas pourquoi, mais j'en fus rassuré, j'entendis également Bella soupirer. Etait-ce de soulagement ? Cela m'aurait plu qu'elle puisse être contente que nous ne soyons pas vraiment frère et sœur. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures, mais déjà elle me captivait entièrement. Tout ce dont j'avais envie, c'était de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer. Pourtant, ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle pensait me frustrait au plus au point. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude et bien que cela pouvait parfois m'agacer, c'était à cet instant que j'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, ce à quoi elle songeait en ce moment. J'avais pu sentir un léger frisson lorsque je l'avais touchée et me demandai si c'était de froid ou d'émotion. Mais comment un monstre comme moi pourrait un jour intéresser une créature aussi magnifique que Bella.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas qu'elle s'était finalement assise en face de son géniteur. Celui-ci me fixait, se demandant à quoi je pensais.

**Rien de spécial.** Répondis-je à sa question intérieure. **Bella fut étonnée.**

**Si tu t'asseyais avec nous.** Me dit-il. **Je vais lui raconter mon histoire.**

Il parlait de Bella, bien sûr, sa fille. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, pour réécouter le récit de sa vie que j'avais déjà entendu il y a si longtemps.

**Voilà, vers la fin de l'année 1858, je rencontrai une très belle femme. Même pour une humaine, elle était magnifique. J'étais déjà assez civilisé, immunisé en quelque sorte contre le sang humain. Mais le sien sentait si bon, que je ne pus résister de la séduire. Elle a comprit ma vrai nature très vite, mais n'a pas fuit. C'est ce qui m'a attiré chez elle, en plus de son odeur. Après la première nuit que nous passâmes ensemble, Caïus, l'un des trois frères Volturi, m'a surpris et expressément contraint à la quitter et partir de Volterra, sous peine de la voir être condamnée pour connaître notre secret. Je m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas eu vent de ton existence.** Ajouta-t-il. **Ils auraient tout fait pour t'avoir, ou te détruire.**

**Ils ont essayé**, confia-t-elle alors **lorsque j'ai voulu venir au monde, ils sont arrivés pour me délivrer, mais ils l'ont laissée mourir. Ils m'ont confiée à ma tante, en espérant que je rejoindrais leur rang à l'âge adulte. Mais je me suis enfuie dès que j'ai atteint ce stade. J'ai fait le tour du monde, à la recherche de créature telle que moi, ou tenter de te retrouver. Finalement, il y a quelques mois, je suis revenue à Volterra. Ils me pourchassaient et j'ai pu les semer. J'ai eu alors l'occasion de me retrouvée seule face à Aro, qui m'a avoué toute l'histoire, enfin presque. Il m'a dit qui tu étais et où je pourrais te trouver. Il n'a pas précisé qu'il t'avait chassé.**

**Aro a soif de pouvoir, mais il peut être bon, ce n'est pas comme son frère Caïus, qui cherche la guerre. Quant à Marcus, il ne fait que les suivre.**

Le calme revint un moment dans la pièce. J'observai ma voisine, tentant de forcer son esprit pour y lire ses pensées, mais en vain. C'était trop frustrant.

**Il se fait tard**, annonça Carlisle, **si nous rentrions à la villa ? **

**Tu pourras faire la connaissance du reste de la famille. **Dis-je excité.

**Je ne voudrais pas déranger, surtout ta mère.** Répondit-elle gênée.

**Esmé va t'adorer !** Dîmes Carlisle et moi en chœur.

**Je dois nourrir le chien.** Lâcha-t-elle. Ce qui nous fit exploser de rire.

**Le chien ?** m'étonnai-je. **Tu as un chien chez toi ?**

**Le chef Swan me l'a confié. Je ferais mieux de m'en occuper.**

**Je te dépose chez toi et t'attendrai pendant que tu soigne l'animal. **Dis-je.

**Je vais préparer les autres à ta rencontre.** Déclara Carlisle. **Tu verras tout se passera bien.** Tenta-t-il de rassurer sa fille**. Ils t'aimeront.** Il l'embrassa.

Je ressentis une légère rancœur envers mon père. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? J'enviais soudainement le lien qui l'unissait à Bella. Jamais je ne pourrais être aussi proche d'elle qu'il l'était à l'instant. Je m'en voulus d'éprouver un tel sentiment, je me dégoûtais moi-même. Pourquoi jalousai-je celui qui m'avait créé, qui m'avait accueillit dans sa famille et qui m'avait sauvé d'une mort précoce.

**Edward, que se passe-t-il ?** me demanda Bella. Elle avait du remarquer mon air si torturé. Je ne pouvais pas lui confier ce que je ressentais.

**J'ai de la peine pour ta mère et pour Carlisle qui a été forcé de la quitter.** Mentis-je, bien qu'au fond de moi je le pensais quand même un peu.

Mais en même temps, s'il n'avait jamais quitté Volterra, il ne serait probablement pas venu se réfugier à Chicago et ne m'aurait pas transformé. Alors Bella et moi ne nous serions jamais rencontré, ce que je ne pouvais envisager.

Nous prîmes ma Volvo pour aller jusque chez elle. Lorsqu'elle me désigna son immeuble, je m'arrêtai et l'attendis dans la voiture pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ''son'' chien. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, plus élégante qu'auparavant, puis nous reprîmes le chemin, direction la villa et la famille Cullen au complet.

_**J'essaierai de poster la suite ce weekend ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera toujours du point de vue de notre vampire préféré ! ^^ **_

_**Encore et toujours plus de reviews, c'est aussi bon que de fantasmer sur Robert ou Edward ! lol**_

_**J'ai envie de faire un petit moment de pub ^^ même si ces auteurs ne me lisent pas, je dois faire partager leurs fictions avec vous. Donc si vous voulez lire de très bonnes histoires (complète, longue, en cours ou autres) allez dans mon profile et cliquez sur 'Favorites authors'. Parmi celles-ci, vous pourrez trouvez des histoires attachantes en français et anglais (si vous maitrisez ^^). Je cite certaines d'entre elles : Claire-de-lune, **__**Anghjulina**__**, Titouff et Louise Malone que j'admire beaucoup et ne me lasse pas de lire ^^**_


	6. Chapter 5: La famille Cullen au complet

_**Oups ! J'étais persuadée d'avoir posté et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié de mettre le chapitre 5, parce que j'étais prête à déjà vous mettre le 6 ^^ donc voici un autre chapitre du point de vue d'Edward et ensuite on reviendra pour un point de vue de Bella avant de revenir au vampire=P**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et alertes, je vous adore ! ^^ Bonne lecture.**_

**5**

_**La famille Cullen au complet**__** (Pdv d'Edward)**_

Nous arrivions proche de la villa, lorsque je décidai d'arrêter la voiture un instant pour écouter ce que ma famille pensait. Je me garai sur le côté de la route.

**Que se passe-t-il Edward ?** demanda Bella. **Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ici ?**

**J'attends le signal de Carlisle pour arriver.** Feignis-je.

« _**J'ai hâte de rencontrer cette petite. Si c'est la fille de mon Carlisle, je suis sûre que je l'aimerai **_», pensait Esmé, ma mère adoptive. « _**Youpi**_, s'excitait intérieurement Alice. _**Une nouvelle sœur et une amie pour aller faire du shopping !**_ ». « _**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette fille ? C'est juste une hybride**_ » Résonnait Rosalie, cela me mit en rogne. Quant à Emmett : « _**Une nouvelle petite sœur, chouette ! J'espère qu'elle acceptera de faire des combats avec moi ? **_». En entendant cela, je levai les yeux au ciel et esquissai. Bella m'observait d'un air inquiet. Jasper semblait inquiet, selon son esprit. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir, sachant que notre nouvelle sœur était à moitié humaine. Je me tournai finalement vers les pensées de mon père. J'avais eu un peu de mal à les lire, lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital, car je crois qu'il me les bloquait volontairement, afin que je ne perçoive pas son angoisse, qui d'ailleurs était encore présente dans son esprit. « _**Est-ce que Bella va être à l'aise et se plaire parmi nous ? se demandait-il. Si les autres ne l'acceptaient pas ? Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas d'Edward. Il la connaît à peine et semble déjà pris d'affection pour elle et puis c'est … **_» Il bloqua soudainement à nouveau ses pensées, mais je pus sentir qu'il savait que j'étais proche et pouvait l'entendre penser. Ce qu'il vient de ''dire'' me trouble. Aurait-il deviné mon intérêt pour la créature magnifique assise à côté de moi. Je le contemplai un moment, puis redémarra la voiture pour continuer jusqu'à la villa.

**Pourquoi es-tu si silencieux et si perturbé ?** m'interrogea Bella.

**Excuse-moi**, lui dis-je. **J'entendais les pensées des autres. C'était à la fois amusant et très déconcertant. **

**Ils ne m'aiment pas ?** s'affola-t-elle.

**Ils ne te connaissent pas encore, mais ils sont pressés de te voir.**

Arrivés devant la maison, je sortis rapidement de l'auto pour ouvrir la portière à Bella. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à sortir et la tins ensuite par la taille. Je discernai une fois de plus un tressaillement de sa part, lorsque je la touchai.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et pénétrâmes dans le séjour, où nous attendait toute la famille Cullen au complet. Je les entendis chuchoter au moment où nous entrions, qu'ils trouvaient son odeur très agréable. Je me mis sur mes gardes. Mais je fus soulagé lorsque je vis leurs visages émerveillés en apercevant Bella.

Je sens Rosalie prise de jalousie, parce qu'elle a trouvé plus belle qu'elle. Je fis sourire narquois à ma sœur en l'entendant penser ça, ce qui la fâcha encore plus. Emmett la trouvait très jolie et avait compris que cela rendait Rose envieuse. Je vis que jasper avait l'air plus détendu finalement. Le sang de Bella ne lui donnait pas soif tout compte fait, à notre grand soulagement. Il lui était difficile de supporter notre régime ''végétarien'', car il avait passé de nombreuses années à se nourrir de sang humain, comme la majorité des nôtres. Alors je fus étonné de voir Alice faire une grimace. Elle avait bizarrement une migraine, n'arrivant plus à voir notre futur. Heureusement, Esmé l'aimait et la considérait comme sa 3ième fille. Je savais que ma mère était pleine d'amour pour ceux qui l'entouraient, y compris les humains. Jamais elle ne ferait du mal à qui que ce soit, sauf pour protéger sa famille. Carlisle que je sentis un peu sceptique au début, semblait finalement content de constater que les présentations s'étaient bien passées et que les Cullen acceptaient sa fille.

Subitement, j'entendis le cœur de celle-ci battre de plus en plus fort, tant elle était angoissée. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Alice sortit, perturbée par la disparition de son pouvoir, tendis que Rose partit, suivie de son compagnon, frustrée par la beauté de notre sœur inattendue. Bella sembla alors déçue.

**Elles ne m'aiment pas !** pleura-t-elle.

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rosalie**, lui dis-je **elle est simplement jalouse**.

**Ah bon ? Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse de moi ?**

**Parce que tu es plus belle qu'elle**. Ris-je. **Elle est narcissique et égocentrique.** Plaisantai-je. J'entendis un sifflement provenant de l'étage.

**Alice t'aime beaucoup**, la rassura Jasper **elle est simplement frustrée parce que son don ne fonctionne pas sur toi. Elle n'arrive plus à voir le futur et ta présence a l'air de perturber ses repères.**

Mon frère envoya alors une onde de relaxation pour rassurée Bella. Je la vis plus décontracté à présent. Puis soudain, j'entendis sa voix mais elle ne parlait pas.

« _**Si ses sœurs ne m'aiment pas, il ne m'aimera pas non plus ! Edward ? **_»__

Je sursautai sur le coup, entendant mon prénom et la fixai. Elle était impassible. Je n'entendais à présent plus rien à nouveau de ses pensées.

**Bella ?** m'exclamai-je **que viens-tu de dire ?**

**Heu … rien. Je n'ai pas parlé**, répondit-elle.

**Tu as prononcé mon nom ?** m'étonnai-je. Elle rougit alors.

**Je l'ai peut-être pensé. Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu n'arrivais pas à les lire**.

**Il semblerait que le talent de Jasper ait eut un tel effet**, exposai-je **qu'il ait annihilé ton pouvoir de me bloquer ton esprit.**

**Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoir !** gémit-elle.

**Tu n'en es peut-être pas consciente**. Lui annonça Jasper.

Je me tournai subitement vers Carlisle, percevant enfin ses pensées. Il se demandait si ce serait une bonne idée d'inviter sa fille à venir s'installer avec nous. Je lui souris, ravi par cette idée. Ce fut pourtant Esmé qui le proposa en premier.

**Pourquoi ne t'installerais-tu pas avec nous ici ?** suggéra ma mère.

**Je ne veux absolument pas déranger**. Répondit Bella en rougissant.

**Il y a plein de chambres vides et tout le monde serait enchanté de t'avoir, surtout ton père,** ajouta-t-elle en le regardant tendrement. Celui-ci lui sourit.

**Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai en plus un chien à m'occuper. Je ne peux le l'abandonner, le pauvre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous serve de dîner.**

Nous nous esclaffâmes tous de rire, tellement elle paraissait sincère, mais drôle. Même Emmett l'avait entendu et rigolait à l'étage. Je stoppai mon rire.

**Tu sais que tu es très marrante Bella. Nous ne mangeons pas les chiens.**

**Mais il pourrait vous donner soif, non ? C'est un animal après tout**.

**C'est très prévenant de ta part, de te préoccuper de notre régime**, la rassurai-je **nous pouvons nous contrôler, je pense.**

**Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter tout de suite**. Déclara notre père.

**Réfléchis**, ajouta Esmé **tu es la bienvenue chez nous en tous cas**.

**Ça me fait plaisir.** dit Bella timidement.

Alors je vis ma mère se ruer vers Bella et fus pris un instant de panique, mais au lieu de se jeter sur elle, elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui posa un baiser sur le front. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la fille de Carlisle, ce qui émut tout le monde. Pendant ce temps, Rose et Emmett étaient redescendus et Alice rentra se joindre à notre fou-rire. Lorsqu'Esmé lâcha enfin Bella, je pris sa main et l'attirai vers moi. Je la serrai à mon tour et donna un baiser au même endroit où ma mère venait de le faire. Son cœur s'accéléra une fois de plus et je vis ses joues s'empourprer, alors que tout le monde nous observait avec un sourire niais.

Mes sentiments étaient-ils si évidents que cela ? Jasper et Alice nous regardèrent avec tendresse et nous tendirent un grand sourire authentique.

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, comme à chaque fois ^^**

**La suite en milieu de semaine prochaine et merci d'avoir lu et commenté 3**


	7. Chapter 6: Amitié naissante

_**Waw ! On dirait que cette fiction vous plait beaucoup ! ^^ et ça me fait super plaisir =P**_

_**On repasse en point de vue de Bella pour ce chapitre, mais Edward reviendra au prochain !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**6**

_**Amitié naissante**_

Après ce moment d'embarras, Rosalie et Emmett retournèrent à leurs occupations et je remarquai qu'Alice était revenue. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et me prit à son tour dans ses bras. A la fin de la soirée, je serais passée dans les bras de toute la famille, mise à part Rosalie.

**Excuse-moi pour mon impolitesse, Bella.** Me dit le lutin. **Je suis certaine que nous allons être de bonnes amies. Après tout, tu es aussi ma sœur.**

**Alice, qu'est-ce que… ?** demanda Edward. Je me retournai vers lui. **Elle me cache ses pensées.** Avoua-t-il en riant, voyant mon air inquiet.

**Et comment fait-elle ?** l'interrogeai-je.

**Elle récite la table des multiplications par 6 !** Nous nous esclaffâmes tous.

**Que dirais-tu que je te fasse visiter la maison ?** me pria ''ma sœur''.

**Pourquoi pas**, répondis-je.

Jasper retourna alors à ses occupations, tandis qu'Edward se dirigea vers leur salon, où j'aperçus un grand piano à queue.

**Il joue ?** demandai-je à Alice.

**Effectivement et c'est un musicien très doué. Tu l'écouteras après la visite.**

Elle m'entraîna alors à l'étage et me fit entrer en premier dans ce qui était, je compris de suite, sa chambre. Elle me montra un immense dressing-room, rempli de fringues à la mode et de haute couture, que je ne mettrais jamais.

**Si nous allions faire du shopping ce weekend ?** suggéra-t-elle.

**Heu … Je ne suis pas très intéressée par la mode et les vêtements chics**, me plaignis-je. **Je ne porte rien de tout ça.** Dis-je en montrant son armoire.

**Pourquoi ? Tu es une fille quand même ! **

**Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour porter des robes aussi élégantes.**

Nous entendîmes soudainement des rires sarcastiques provenant de la pièce voisine. C'était Rosalie qui se moquait apparemment de ce que je venais de dire.

**Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle**, me dit sa sœur **elle finira bien par t'apprécier un jour. Tu verras, quand elle te connaîtra mieux. **

**Là, c'est le bureau de Carlisle.** Me désigna-t-elle une porte. Elle l'ouvrit.

**Waw !** m'exclamai-je. **Il a énormément de livres. J'adore.**

**En plus de 400 ans de vie il en a amassés des bouquins. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y verrait aucune objection à ce que tu lui en emprunte, si tu le veux.**

**Et la pièce là**, demandai-je en désignant une porte ouverte au fond du couloir **qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Nous nous approchâmes de la chambre.

**C'est la chambre d'Edward**, m'annonça-t-elle **tu veux entrer ?**

**Non,** dis-je en rougissant ; **je ne préfère pas.**

Elle me montra ensuite une chambre vide, au papier-peint bleu ciel très joli.

**Ce sera ta chambre quand tu viendras t'installer avec nous.** Me dit-elle.

**Si je viens un jour m'installer ici,** rectifiai-je.

**Oh, tu viendras, j'en suis sûre.** Déclara Alice en souriant malicieusement.

**Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?** la questionnai-je étonnée. **J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas voir mon futur.**

C**'est juste une intuition féminine.** Répondit Alice avec un petit rire moqueur. **Quand mon Jasper a exercé son don sur toi et qu'Edward a pu lire un instant tes pensées, moi j'ai pu voir un brève aperçu du futur proche. A croire que les pouvoir de Jasper peuvent annihiler les tiens. **

**Et qu'as-tu vu ?** interrogeai-je la jeune vampire avec curiosité.

**Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais je remercierai Edward de m'avoir amené une nouvelle sœur avec qui faire du shopping.** Rigola-t-elle.

Je me demandai ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir dire. Que me cachait-elle et dans quel intérêt ne le disait-elle pas ? Pourquoi viendrais-je m'installer chez eux ? sachant que Rosalie ne l'accepterais sans doute pas et qu'elle m'en ferait voir.

**Alice a raison, je suis certain que Rose finira par t'apprécier, il faut lui laisser le temps de te connaître.** Dit soudain Jasper qui me fit sursauter.

**Comment as-tu réussi à lire mes pensées ?** demandai-je surprise.

**Tes émotions te trahissent Bella**, dit-il **elles sont tellement fortes. Dont une en particulier, d'ailleurs.** Ajouta le vampire en souriant également, comme sa compagne et regardant vers le rez-de-chaussée.

On pouvait à présent entendre une musique de piano provenant du salon. C'était sans doute Edward qui jouait. Je fermai les yeux un instant, écoutant la mélodie qui me berçait. Elle était aussi magnifique que lui. Alice me traîna jusqu'en bas, où nous pouvions entendre le piano. Nous rentrâmes dans la pièce et je le vis promener ses longs doits fins sur les touches blanches et noires de son fabuleux instrument. Il était si agile et si doué, je le trouvais si magnifique. A cet instant, je fus soulagée qu'il ne puisse lire dans mes pensées. Mais Jasper était là, me fixant et me souriant, ainsi qu'Alice. Elle me jeta un petit clin d'œil et un autre petit sourire.

Leurs sourires malicieux n'en finirent pas de toute la soirée, mais pourquoi ? Avaient-ils deviné mes pensées, mes sentiments pour leur frère aîné ?

**C'est une nouvelle composition ?** demanda le soprano d'Alice à son frère.

**Heu …** bredouilla celui-ci.

**Je ne la connaissais pas, c'est pour qui ?** demanda-t-elle.

Je le vis me regarder et remarquai que la couleur de ses yeux s'intensifiait, passant de l'ocre au topaze. Il semblait aussi embarrassé que je ne l'étais.

**Je te soupçonne de l'avoir composée à l'instant pour Bella.** Dit Alice.

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et honteuse, je fuis rapidement la pièce et sortis de la maison pour aller me réfugier dans les bois qui entouraient la villa.

Ce fut sans compter sur la vitesse d'un vampire et en particulier d'Edward, qui était, semblait-il, plus rapide que la plupart des vampires que j'avais rencontrés.

**Bella attends !** me dit alors son doux ténor dont j'étais déjà en train de tomber amoureuse. **Ne pars pas, reste.** Me supplia-t-il.

**Pourquoi ?** demandai-je gênée, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

**Parce que j'en ai envie.** Déclara-t-il.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi et me souleva le menton du bout des doigts. Mon regard fut dirigé alors vers ses yeux au liquide dorés. Ses lèvres pleines et froides s'approchaient des miennes. Je sentais qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je posai alors une main sur la sienne, qui touchait à présent ma joue toujours en feu.

Soudainement, j'eus une vision de toute notre famille être détruite par d'autres vampires et lorsque je retrouvai mes esprits, Edward s'était éloigné et je pouvais lire la frayeur dans ses yeux, ce qui était rare de voir chez son espèce.

Déboussolée, apeurée et mal à l'aise, je courus le plus vite possible jusqu'à mon appartement et constatai qu'il ne m'avait pas suivi cette fois.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents, la suite pour le weekend prochain, voire avant si j'ai le temps, parce qu'on avance et j'aurai bientôt plus d'avance ^^**_

_**Encore et toujours plus de reviews, c'est aussi bon que de fantasmer sur Robert ou Edward ! lol**_


	8. Chapter 7: Effrayante faculté

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'en suis à 100 maintenant après seulement le 6**__**ième**__** chapitre ! Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que cette fic vous plaise autant.**_

_**Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre avant de partir, en espérant pour vous que j'ai accès à internet pour vous donner le prochain avant la fin du mois ! ^^**_

_**A part ça, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que raconter une nouvelle histoire !**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en dessous quand vous aurez lu ! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**7**

_**Effrayante faculté**__**(Pdv d'Edward)**_

Je laissai Bella filer sans la rattraper. Je restai un moment cloué sur place, comme paralysé par la peur que m'avait causée cette vision cauchemardesque. Ou était-ce le sentiment de peur qui avait provoqué cette illusion. Bella devait avoir sans doute été aussi effrayée que moi, vu la façon dont elle s'était enfuie.

Qu'avait-elle vu, était-elle responsable de cette hallucination passagère ? Jamais dans mon existence de vampire, je n'avait connu une telle émotion de frayeur. Je craignais que mes sentiments pour elle n'aient provoqué ce trouble. Je devais en parler à Carlisle. Car cette peur m'affolait. Je n'avais guère de souvenir de ma vie d'humain, mais j'étais certain que je n'avais pas été aussi terrorisé depuis le jour où Carlisle m'avait appris que j'allais mourir. J'avais tellement paniqué à l'idée de partir si jeune, que j'avais accepté sa proposition de me transformer. J'avais longtemps regretté cette décision qui m'avait poussé à devenir un monstre. Mais maintenant que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui j'avais tout de suite senti une affinité, je désirais enfin continuer à exister pour elle. Etait-ce une bonne idée ?

Je retournai à la villa, tandis que la nuit était tombée sur l'Olympic. Je cherchai Carlisle dans la maison en tentant d'entendre ses pensées. Je le trouvai dans son bureau, plongé dans sa lecture habituelle, quand il ne travaillait pas. Je frappai à la porte et entrai avant qu'il ne me le dise à voix haute, car je le lus dans son esprit. Lorsque j'entrai, il dut voir mon inquiétude et ma terreur dans mes yeux, car il se leva subitement et je l'entendis raisonner dans sa tête, paniqué.

« _**Y a-t-il un problème avec Bella, où est-elle, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?**_ » s'inquiétait mon père pour sa ''vrai'' fille. Alors il tenait déjà beaucoup à elle, tout comme moi.

**Elle n'a rien**, le rassurai-je **mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange**.

**Je peux voir la peur dans tes yeux. Qu'y a-t-il de si effrayant pour toi, si ça ne concerne pas Bella. A moins que ce soit un autre membre de la famille ?**

**En faite, il s'agit de tout le monde**, répondis-je encore torturé parce que j'avais vu plus tôt. **Au moment où Bella m'a frôlé, j'ai eu comme une vision dans laquelle je voyais tout le monde détruit par d'autres vampires !**

**Une vision ?** s'étonna-t-il. **Comment cela s'est-il passé ?**

**Comme j'ai dit, elle m'a frôlé et j'ai été comme paralysé par la peur, puis je voyais tout le monde se faire assassiné sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.**

**Et toi tu étais-tu dans cette vision ?** m'interrogea-t-il.

**Je ne me voyais pas, c'était comme si la scène se déroulait devant moi.**

J'omis volontairement de préciser que j'avais essayé de l'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce que je ressentais pour ''ma sœur''. Je me sentais honteux d'éprouver une telle passion pour elle, cela devait être interdit. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de songer que c'était le même lien qui unissait Carlisle à Esmé, qu'il avait aussi transformée. Bella n'était que ma sœur adoptive, tout comme Jasper pour Alice et Rosalie pour Emmett. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

**Il se pourrait que Bella ait un don particulier.** Me dit soudainement mon père, me sortant de mes songes, après y avoir brièvement réfléchit.

**Comment ça ? Tu veux dire une faculté, genre comme Jasper, Alice et moi ?**

**Cela se pourrait.** Annonça-t-il. **Mais elle n'en connaît pas l'existence, ne le comprend encore moins et apparemment ne le contrôlerait pas. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour elle et pour tous ceux qui l'entourent. **

**Alors il faut s'occuper d'elle. Elle doit être terrorisée.**

**Elle m'a l'air extraordinaire comme créature, si fascinante, unique !** dit-il.

**Je te rappelle que c'est ta propre fille et non un sujet médical étrange à traiter****. **Me fâchai-je, sentant sa fascination un peu trop obsessive.

**Je sais****.** Répondit-il gêné. **Excuse-moi. Que ressens-tu pour elle ? Tu la connais à peine et tu semble déjà si protecteur envers cette inconnue.**

**Je ne le sais, ni ne le comprends vraiment. J'ignore ce que sont ces sentiments que je n'ai jamais connu auparavant, mais je suis sûr d'une chose. Même si je la connais que depuis une journée, j'éprouve une si violente envie d'être avec elle, de la toucher, la sentir, la prendre dans mes bras, la protéger et …** Je m'arrêtai subitement, pour ne pas avouer ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il entende, que personne ne sache.

**Cette attraction que tu as pour elle semble être forte et probablement réciproque**, sourit-il. **J'ai observée la façon dont elle te dévisageait.**

**Elle me fait peur**, avouai-je. **Elle est si belle et fascinante, mais ses pouvoirs incontrôlables m'effraient. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec elle.**

**Qu'as-tu ressenti au moment où tu as eu cette illusion ?** demanda Carlisle.

**J'ai soudainement imaginé ce qui m'effraierait le plus, j'ignore pourquoi. Ensuite j'ai vu ce qui se passait. Se pourrait-il que ce soit une prémonition, qu'elle ait le même genre de pouvoir qu'Alice ? **suggérai-je alors.

**Non, je ne pense pas. **Affirma mon père. **Tu as, semble-t-il, éprouvé un sentiment de peur juste avant la vision. Je penserais qu'elle ait été provoquée par le sentiment et non l'inverse. Comprends-tu ?**

**Pas tout à fait.** Répondis-je perdu.

**Imagine le pouvoir de Jasper et celui d'Aro Volturi.**Je hochai la tête. **Mais au lieu que ce soit les émotions ou les pensées, c'est sur la peur dont est basé le talent de Bella. Lorsqu'elle t'a touché, elle a peut-être éprouvé une telle émotion à un moment, que son don est apparu. Elle a pu voir ce qui t'effrayait, c'est-à-dire d'assister à la mort de tes proches, et a ensuite créer cette illusion involontairement pour te faire peur, pour se défendre.**

Soudain, je compris l'ampleur de la situation. Bella pouvait être en danger à cause de son propre don et le faite qu'elle ne sache pas le maitriser. Elle devait savoir, je devais la rassurer, lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas un monstre. Car c'est surement ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle devait probablement s'en vouloir de m'avoir fait imaginer une telle atrocité. Mais elle n'était aucunement responsable.

**Je dois aller chez elle, lui parler, la rassurer.** Annonçai-je à Carlisle.

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée**, répliqua-t-il **nous ignorons ce dont elle est capable, ce qu'elle ressent. Elle pourrait être dangereuse. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute. C'est à moi d'aller la trouver, c'est ma fille, ma responsabilité.** Déclara mon père, l'air triste.

Comme il ignorait où elle vivait, je le déposai en voiture jusqu'à son immeuble et attendis dans ma Volvo, afin de rester le plus près possible et d'entendre ses pensées, en espérant qu'il ne les bloquerait pas à nouveau. Mais je n'entendis rien.

Carlisle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air neutre et sans ouvrir la bouche. Je pouvais l'entendre chanter le God Save the Queen dans sa tête, un moyen pour lui de me cacher son esprit, comme Alice récitait les tables de multiplications. C'était dans ses moments où j'étais le plus frustré.

Quand nous fûmes de retour à la villa, mon père sortit de la voiture, me regarda un instant, puis me tendit un léger sourire qui me rassura.

Bella avait accepté quelque chose, pouvais-je lire dans sa tête, mais quoi ?

* * *

_**J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents.**_

_**Encore et toujours plus de reviews, c'est aussi bon que de fantasmer sur Robert ou Edward ! lol**_


	9. Chapter 8: Premiers rires

_**Vous avez de la chance, j'ai internet alors je peux vous poster ce cout chapitre (désolée) en direct de Londres ! ^^ **_

_**Comme nous approchons du dernier chapitre écrit, que je n'ai pas encore tapé la suite après le chapitre 11, je ralentis les postes.**_

_**A part ça, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que raconter une nouvelle histoire !**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en dessous quand vous aurez lu ! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**8**

_**Premiers rires**_

Carlisle venait juste de partir de chez moi, il avait réussit à me persuader de m'installer avec eux à la villa, pour ma propre sécurité. Maintenant qu'il avait une fille, il avait à tout prix envie de la protéger et ça m'effrayait un peu.

**Je m'inquiète pour toi**, dit-il **tu as besoin de ta famille autour de toi.**

**Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est d'avoir une famille !** m'étais-je plainte.

**Tu t'y habitueras, nous serons là pour t'aider. Tu as besoin d'aide pour comprendre qui tu es et à pouvoir contrôler ton prodigieux don.**

**Je ne veux pas déranger. J'ai peur que ce qui s'est passé avec Edward …**

**Edward tiens déjà beaucoup à toi, malgré que vous vous connaissez à peine. Il veut te protéger autant que moi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous.**

Ainsi, Edward voulait me protéger autant que mon père. D'ailleurs, cela me paraissait d'un coup bizarre de l'appeler ''mon père''. J'avais toujours vécu seule, voire avec ma tante les dix premières années de ma vie. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir arriver à vivre en famille. N'avais-je pas fait une erreur en acceptant ?

On sonna alors à la porte. J'allai ouvrir et fus surprise de trouver Alice, accompagnée de Jasper devant ma porte, juste au moment où je me sentais le plus angoissée et j'étais sûre qu'il allait le sentir. Sa compagne sautillait tout excitée et me serra fort dans ses bras lorsque j'ouvris. Tellement fort, que je failli étouffer.

**On vient d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle.** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**Heu … quelle nouvelle ?** demandai-je surprise et sans réfléchir.

**Tu vas venir t'installer à la maison. Je te l'avais dit cet après-midi que tu finirais par accepter. Ça me fait tellement plaisir.** Elle me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, mais moins longtemps. **Alors on est venus t'aider !**

**M'aider à quoi ?** m'étonnai-je en rigolant.

**A préparer tes affaires pour le déménagement****,** rétorqua-t-elle. **Esmé voudrait aussi savoir comment tu veux décorer ta chambre. En attendant, tu pourras dormir dans la mienne. Nous ne dormons jamais de toute façon.**

**Heu … non, surtout pas**, paniquai-je **je ne veux pas perturber votre existence. Je me suis toujours débrouillée seule et je … **

Je sentis soudainement une onde de bien-être provenant de Jasper. Je fus alors soulagée et reconnaissante envers mon ''frère''. Il me fixait, l'air intrigué.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** me demanda le vampire. **Pourquoi paniques-tu ?**

**Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant d'attention. Je suis une solitaire. J'ai toujours vécu seule et j'ai peur de faire des maladresses avec vous.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous,** me rassura-t-il **tu n'en a aucune raison.**

**Je ne sais pas me comporter en famille. Je n'en ai jamais eu. En un seul jour, je me retrouve avec un père que je cherchais depuis plus d'un siècle, mais aussi une belle-mère, deux sœurs, deux frères et … **

Je m'arrêtai soudainement, ne sachant comment qualifier Edward. Alice avait deviné ma gêne et me souriait. Elle savait probablement ce que j'éprouvais déjà pour son frère. Jasper sentit mon angoisse réapparaître, car il exerça une fois de plus de son talent sur moi, ce qui me relaxa tellement fort, que je perçus Alice qui avait l'air perdue, le regard dans le vide. Jasper la regardait, inquiet.

**Alice, que se passe-t-il ?** m'affolai-je.

**Je pense qu'elle a réussit à voir une fois de plus ton futur**, me dit Jaz.

Sa vision ne dura pas longtemps, elle revint à elle, me fixa surprise et sourit. J'étais sûre qu'elle me cachait encore une chose me concernant. Je voulais savoir.

**Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce que tu as vu sur moi ? **

**Je ne peux pas,** dit-elle avec un sourire **sinon ça ne se réaliserait pas.**

**J'ai le droit de savoir Alice**, me fâchai-je **ça ne me plait pas que tu saches des choses sur moi et que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire.**

**Calme-toi Bella,** dit Jasper d'un ton étouffé **ta colère m'opprime.**

**Désolée Jasper. Je devrais sortir un peu dehors, pour me calmer.**

Son don n'avait apparemment plus d'effet sur moi, je devais donc m'éloigner pour m'apaiser seule. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, Edward s'apprêtait à y sonner. En le voyant, je me sentis tout de suite beaucoup mieux, ce qui me détendit et me fit lui tendre un sourire, auquel il répondit tout de suite.

**Tu m'as l'air mieux que la dernière fois. **Dit-il.** On va promener ?**

**Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je me sens tellement fatiguée. Le soleil va bientôt se lever et on va devoir aller au lycée bientôt.**

**Nous n'allons pas au lycée aujourd'hui**, m'annonça-t-il. **Il est prévu qu'il fasse du soleil, alors nous ne pouvons pas sortir en plein jour.**

**Ah ! Oui, je comprends. J'ai entendu dire que le soleil reflète votre vraie nature, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir.**

**Je voudrais t'emmener dans un endroit très particulier. Personne ne le connaît, mais j'ai envie de le partager avec toi. Ce sera une occasion de te montrer à quoi je ressemble au soleil. **

**Peut-être plus tard, parce que là, je vais m'endormir debout et je sens qu'Alice ne va pas tarder à piquer une crise si je ne remonte pas bientôt.**

**Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour ça,** plaisanta-t-il **c'est déjà fait.**

Je courus les escaliers pour voir l'état dans lequel j'avais laissé ma sœur et vis qu'Edward m'avait devancé, se tenant déjà devant ma porte. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, elle était en train de bouder, bras croisés et entourée de cartons et de valises.

**Que se passe-t-il ? **m'alarmai-je. **C'est quoi tout ça.**

**Alice n'a aucune patience,** s'esclaffait Jasper **elle a déjà tout emballé tes affaires et n'attend plus que tu la suives à la maison.**

**C'est rare de voir Jasper rire autant**, me confia son frère.

**Tout comme il est rare de te voir avec un sourire, mon frère.** Répondit-il.

**Apparemment tu fais rire tout le monde**, dis-je à Alice en riant également.

**Ils ne parlaient pas de moi**, répondit-elle en retrouvant son joli rire.

**Mais de qui alors ?** demandai-je abasourdie.

Ils me regardaient tous les trois en rigolant tellement fort, que je fus contaminée à mon tour. Lorsque nous cessâmes, la fatigue s'empara de moi.

**Je crois que Bella est morte de fatigue,** lança Jasper.

**En effet**, répliqua Edward **je vais aller la coucher dans son lit. Désolé Alice, l'emménagement sera pour plus tard. De toute façon nous n'allons pas au lycée aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Nous aurons donc du temps.**

J'entendis la porte se claquer et les voix des vampires disparurent.

**Edward ?** murmurai-je.

**Je suis là**, répondit-il **souhaites-tu que je reste ? **

**Mmmhhh !** marmonnai-je pour approuver.

Je sentis alors un corps froid se blottir tout contre moi, sur lequel je posai ma tête et m'endormis finalement dans un sommeil profond.

A mon réveil, j'étais seule sur mon lit, il avait disparu.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu autant que les précédents.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font autant plaisir que si je pouvais voir mon Robinou en vrai (enfin presque le même effet, pas tout à fait, hein ! ^^)**_


	10. Chapter 9: Nouvelle famille

_**Comme vous aimez beaucoup cette fiction, je vous poste les chapitres dès que je sens que vous pouvez plus attendre ! ^^Il m'en reste encore 2 de plus sur mon ordi mais j'en ai 10 de + en préparation (j'ai déjà les idées sur papier et n'ai plus qu'à taper ^^).**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, les alertes et aux nouvelles lectrices, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir autant d'enthousiasme alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, même si certaines autres auteurs en ont beaucoup plus que moi ! ^^ **_

_**Je répète encore : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que les utiliser pour mon plaisir et le vôtre!**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en dessous quand vous aurez lu ! ^^

* * *

**_

**9**

_**Nouvelle famille**_

Ne le voyant nulle part, je me levai tristement et me dirigeai vers la salle-de-bains, pris ma douche, m'habillai et regardai l'heure. Il était 11 heures, trop tard pour me rendre au lycée. Sentant la faim venir, je décidai d'aller à la cuisine grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller chasser. C'est alors que je sentis son parfum, mélangé à une bonne odeur d'œufs au bacon, ma nourriture d'humains favorite. Il était finalement resté et m'avait même préparé un petit-déjeuner à l'air appétissant.

**Bonjour**, me dit-il tout souriant **tu as bien dormi ?**

**Heu … oui. C'est juste le réveil qui m'a perturbée.** Répondis-je rougissante.

**Désolé**, répliqua Edward en souriant gêné ; **je commençais à m'engourdir.**

**Je pensais que les vampires ne ressentaient pas ce genre de chose**, ris-je.

**Ah, je vois que je me suis fait avoir**, rigola le vampire. **Il fallait juste que je m'éloigne un moment. **Avoua-t-il l'air embarrassé.

**Oh ! Pourquoi ?** demandai-je.

**Tu devrais manger**, dit-il sèchement pour changer la conversation.

**Je n'ai pas faim.** Mon ventre protesta contre mes paroles.

Voyant son air irrité, je m'assis et avalai ce qu'il m'avait préparé.

**C'est très bon,** dis-je **comment as-tu su que j'aimerais ça ?**

**Je ne le savais pas, j'ai juste pris ce que j'ai trouvé dans le frigidaire.**

**Oh, j'allais oublier !** m'exclamai-je subitement. **Je n'ai pas nourri le chien.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il a mangé.** M'annonça-t-il.

**Je suis surprise qu'il soit encore en vie**, plaisantai-je.

**Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne me nourrissais pas de chien.** Grogna-t-il.

Quel mauvais caractère il pouvait avoir. Il n'avait même pas d'humour. Voyant que j'avais pris une mine déconfite, il s'approcha un peu trop près de moi, mais je reculai. Je voulais à tout prix éviter la même situation que la veille.

**Je suis prévenu au moins cette fois. Je saurai à quoi m'attendre. **Dit-il.

**Je ne veux pas prendre de risque tout de même.**

**La seule chose qui puisse me faire peur en ce moment, ce serait de te perdre.** Je fus surprise par cet aveu si sincère, il semblait si torturé. **En cent ans d'existence, je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé un tel besoin d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, la solitude, bien qu'elle me pesait, me convenait parfaitement. Mais maintenant j'ai trouvé une personne que j'ai envie de protéger, de toucher** (il s'approche encore plus), **d'embrasser … d'aimer.**

**Je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire ces choses, mais je ne sais pas comment le faire**, pleurai-je. **J'ai peur de ne pas savoir bien me conduire.**

**J'ignore comment me conduire également avec toi, mais je veux essayer. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je suis heureux d'être là. J'ai enfin la chance de t'avoir trouvée, même si cela m'a pris 100 ans.**

Il tendit sa main pour me caresser la joue, mais je reculai instinctivement.

**Pourquoi Alice et Carlisle peuvent te prendre dans les bras et pas moi ?**

**Serais-tu jaloux de ton père et de ta sœur ?** m'étonnai-je.

**J'ai le sentiment que tu es celle que j'attendais depuis si longtemps et ne pas pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, ça m'agace, ça me frustre à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas resté avec toi.**

**J'imagine que mes sentiments sont la cause. Je n'éprouve pas la même chose pour toi que pour Alice, ou pour mon père.** Avouai-je embarrassée.

**Je suis heureux de constater que tu éprouves la même chose que moi.** Il s'arrêta subitement et regarda vers l'extérieur. **Tu es prête ?** rigola-t-il.

**Heu … pourquoi ?** demandai-je affolée.

**Alice arrive pour venir te chercher et t'emmener définitivement à la villa.**

**Elle est buttée**, protestai-je **mais tout est déjà emballé grâce à elle.**

J'allai ouvrir la porte avant même qu'elle ne sonne, elle me serra dans ses bras et je ne sentis aucune sensation étrange. Edward m'avait suivie jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et nous regardait jalousement. Les deux vampires, ainsi que Jasper qui arriva, embarquèrent toutes mes affaires dans les deux voitures.

**Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans la voiture d'Edward, avec le chien**, m'annonça Alice. **Je ne pourrais pas te garantir qu'il soit encore en vie à notre arrivée. **Plaisantait-elle. **On ne sait jamais que Jasper aurait une petite faim.**

Alors je m'assis dans la Volvo avec l'animal et nous démarrâmes rapidement. Nous arrivâmes à la villa après un trajet court et silencieux. Esmé m'accueillit à bras ouvert, avec un grand sourire, suivie de Carlisle qui m'embrassa sur le front.

Edward nous fuit, ce qui me blessa profondément. Comment pouvait-il ressentir de la rancune envers sa propre famille ? Je pensais qu'il serait patient.

Emmett arriva à son tour pour me souhaiter la bienvenue, accompagné de Rosalie qui semblait encore distante, mais moins hargneuse que le jour précédent.

**J'ai décoré la chambre pour toi, cette nuit,** me dit ma belle-mère **j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je ne connaissais pas tes goûts, Alice a choisi pour toi.**

Je souris timidement à cette dernière, qui semblait ravie de son intervention.

**Elle te plait ?** me demandèrent-elles lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage.

**Elle est ravissante**, répondis-je, sentant mes joues en feu. **J'adore.**

Le joli papier peint bleu ciel avait été décoré avec des fleurs et des oiseaux. Il y avait au milieu, un grand lit blanc à baldaquin et Alice m'avait installé une immense garde-robe déjà remplie de vêtements chics que je ne porterais sans doute jamais. Dans un coin, il y avait un charmant panier pour le petit chien qui m'accompagnait. La chambre donnait sur une terrasse, d'où partaient des escaliers qui donnaient sur un énorme jardin. Je pourrais sortir le chien sans avoir à passer par le salon et les déranger. La pièce était magnifique, lumineuse; avec une grande porte-fenêtre qui faisait presqu'entièrement la largeur et la hauteur de la chambre.

Je remarquai que les vampires m'avaient finalement laissée seule pour m'installer et admirer cette splendide pièce qu'elles m'avaient préparée.

Il fallait que j'aille remercier Esmé, ce que je m'empressai de faire. Je la trouvai au salon avec toute la famille, excepté Edward qui était toujours absent. Je me surpris moi-même, lorsque je la serrai dans mes bras pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance. Elle posa à son tour un baiser froid dans mes cheveux et sourit. Je vis que tout le reste de la famille semblait aussi étonné par mon geste d'affection.

Après quelques embrassades et remerciements, je retournai dans ma chambre pour me reposer. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, observant le chien, pelotonné dans son panier. Il tremblait de peur, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait à présent entouré de créatures effrayantes pour lui. J'avais oublié que les animaux craignaient instinctivement les vampires. Je tentai de le rassurer de ma voix calme, il finit par s'endormir. Le soleil qui avait brillé toute la journée commençait à disparaître derrière les arbres nombreux qui entouraient la maison, lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Je vis Edward rentrer et s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, la mine toujours à l'air troublé. Je l'observai un moment, me bougeai pour m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je sentis alors des doigts froids me frôler la main. Je fermai les yeux et dus me forcer pour ne pas prendre sa main douce et glacée comme le marbre dans la mienne qui devait être si chaude, comparée à la sienne.

J'ouvris alors enfin les yeux et vis son visage, ses yeux magnifiques, couleur miel qui brillaient et ses lèvres roses et pleines qui s'approchaient des miennes.

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! On revient avec le point de vue d'Edward au prochain chapitre, je suis certaine que vous l'attendez avec impatience ^^**_

_**La moindre des choses serait que les 60 lectrices qui m'ont mise en alerte poste une review pour me faire partager leur point de vue.**__**J'aimerais bien avoir vos théories pour la suite,**__** ça peut m'aider ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner des idées.  
**_

_**Vos reviews me font tellement d'effet que les idées affluent, alors continuez à m'en envoyer ! lol**_

_**Je suis très gourmande et j'en demande encore plus ! =P ^^**_


	11. Chapter 10: Histoires de famille

_**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupée et je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite. Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre tapé, il me faut encore écrire les autres, bien qu'ils soient sur papier ! ^^**_

_**Je repars en vacances dans 10 jours et ne pense pas avoir accès à internet cette fois, il n'y aura donc pas de suite avant le 1**__**er**__** août, sauf que je posterai le 11**__**ième**__** chapitre avant de partir et j'écrirai les autres en vacances, ou j'essaierai ^^**_

_**Alors voici un court chapitre en point de vue d'Edward, comme le prochain. Je pense qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**_

_**Je répète encore : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que les utiliser pour mon plaisir et le vôtre!**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en dessous quand vous aurez lu ! ^^

* * *

**_

**10**

_**Histoires de famille**__** (**__**Pdv d'Edward**__**) **_

Tandis que j'approchais lentement mes lèvres des siennes, je les sentais déjà chaudes et humides. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, je finis par hésiter et me reculai. A ma grande surprise, elle attrapa ma main. C'est alors que je la vis partir en colère, mais je m'attendais à cette vision, parce que c'était ce qui me faisait le plus peur à cet instant-là, qu'elle me quitte. Je fis une légère grimace, fermai les yeux et me retins de lui montrer ma peur. Je me rapprochai à nouveau de son visage, frôlai sa joue douce et d'une température plus haute que ma main. Je posai enfin un doux et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres brûlantes. Ce fut un court baiser, car je m'éloignai pour ne pas la brusquer. Pourtant, elle vint rechercher ma bouche pour l'embrasser dans un baiser plus long et passionné. Je la sentis à bout de souffle, mais me sentis incapable d'arrêter. Ce fut elle qui dut y mettre fin.

Elle se rallongea dans le fond de son lit, comme elle l'était quand je suis arrivé. Il était assez grand pour que je m'assoie à côté d'elle, sans être trop proche. Chaque fois que sa chaleur se trouvait à proximité de mon corps glacé, je ressentais un frisson de désir et devais ma retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**Sais-tu comment était ta mère ?** lui demandai-je pour rompre le silence.

**Ma tante m'a raconté qu'elle m'avait donné son nom, Isabella Rossi, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. J'ai pu voir un portrait d'elle qui a été peint avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte. C'était une très belle femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés châtains avec des reflets roux, j'ai hérité ça d'elle.**

**De magnifiques cheveux**, dis-je en les touchant du bout des doigts.

**Elle était douce et gentille**, continua-t-elle **c'était une femme aimante. Elle ne voulait pas avorter, quand elle a appris qu'elle mourrait si elle poursuivait sa grossesse, parce qu'elle m'aimait déjà. Elle était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour que je naisse, tellement elle s'attachait, comme je grandissais vite dans son ventre. Les derniers jours, elle avait perdu de sa beauté, il parait.**

**Ta tante a-t-elle connu Carlisle ?** la questionnai-je curieux.

**Elle ne savait pas son nom, elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais elle savait que sa sœur s'était éprise d'un homme pas ordinaire, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais qui pourtant, était bien meilleur que n'importe quel humain qu'elle avait connu à Volterra. Ma mère l'aimait parce que malgré sa condition, il était bon, croyant et n'aurait fait de mal à personne, ni même à elle. Il souhaitait apparemment faire le bien et elle n'avait pas tort.**

**En effet**, répondis-je **je sais que c'est un homme bon, malgré tout.**

Je me souvins de notre première dispute avec lui. Il croyait en moi, en mes capacités d'affronter ma nature de monstre assoiffé de sang humain. Il pensait que je pourrais résister, tout comme lui l'avait fait. Mais malgré sa confiance en moi, je m'étais emporté, j'avais fui la maison, mettant ma mère adoptive, Esmé, dans un triste état. Mais grâce à mon don, je pouvais résister à attaquer des innocents et ne m'en prenais qu'aux criminels. Pourtant, j'étais revenu vers eux, ma seule famille.

**Parle-moi de ta mère**, me sortit-elle de mes pensées **ta vrai mère et d'Esmé aussi. Je voudrais en savoir plus sur elles.**

**Ma mère**, commençai-je donc **Elizabeth Masen m'a veillé dès que je fus atteint de la grippe, au point de ruiner ses chances de survie. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour essayer de me soigner. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle. C'est Carlisle qui m'a tout raconté par la suite. J'ai hérité aussi ma couleur de cheveux bronze d'elle et mes yeux, lorsque j'étais humain, étaient du même vert émeraude que ma mère, m'a-t-il dit. Elle l'a supplié de me sauver, de quelque manière qu'il soit. C'est pourquoi il a choisi de me transformer.**

**Et Esmé ? comment est-elle arrivée dans sa vie ?** demanda-t-elle.

**Carlisle cherchait depuis longtemps quelqu'un qui pourrait lui tenir compagnie dans cette éternité qui lui était destinée, il souhaitait trouver un compagnon qui partagerait avec lui sa philosophie de vie, contraire aux autres de notre espèce et que les Volturi tentaient de réfuter. Alors un jour qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital, on y a amené une jeune femme qui s'était suicidée en se jetant du haut d'une falaise, suite à la mort de son unique enfant. Lorsque Carlisle l'a vue, il a entendu son cœur qui battait encore faiblement, bien que tout le monde la croyait déjà morte. Alors il a voulu la sauver en la transformant, puis quelques années plus tard, ils m'ont trouvé et je suis devenu un fils de substitution pour elle, et Esmé est devenu comme ma mère. Elle a tellement d'amour en elle, qu'on ne peut que l'aimer et ne pas pouvoir lui faire de mal. Ensuite, ils ont trouvé Rose qui avait été laissée pour morte après avoir été agressée. Ils voulaient m'en faire une compagne, mais je l'ai toujours considérer comme ma sœur. Elle n'a jamais compris, ni admis pourquoi je la repoussais, alors qu'aucun homme ne lui résistait lorsqu'elle était humaine. C'est la cause de son agression et de sa jalousie envers toi. Maintenant elle a Emmett, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être encore orgueilleuse et narcissique. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, malgré tout.**

Après mon long discours, nous descendîmes à la cuisine, où Esmé avait préparé quelques en-cas pour Bella. Elle avala quelques bouchées, pour ne pas vexer ma mère. Je la prévins donc discrètement qu'elle avait une préférence pour les œufs brouillés au bacon et elle proposa donc de lui en préparer.

**Nous allons aller chasser.**Lui dis-je. **Je pense que ça doit faire déjà quelques jours que Bella ne l'a pas fait et je commence moi-même à ressentir la faim.**

**Nous n'allons pas de nouveau au lycée aujourd'hui ?** s'étonna Bella.

**Nous somme contrains de sécher un jour de plus, vu la brillance du soleil qui perdure. Je vais d'ailleurs profiter pour te montrer ce que je t'ai promis hier. Nous allons aller chasser et je t'emmènerai dans mon endroit favori.**

Je la laissai remonter dans sa chambre pour s'occuper de son chien et se changer et discutai pendant ce temps avec ma mère.

**Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon chéri**, me dit-elle.

**Pourquoi Maman ?** elle m'embrassa sur le front.

**Tu m'as l'air tellement plus joyeux depuis deux jours,** rit-elle. **C'est une fille très jolie et très gentille. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.**

Je rougis en entendant cela. **Ça me fait aussi beaucoup plaisir pour Carlisle.**

**Ah bon ?** fis-je surpris.

**Il a l'air aussi tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé une fille. J'aime voir cette maison remplie et une personne de plus dans la famille est très agréable.**

Je fus reconnaissant de savoir ce qu'elle le pensait vraiment et qu'elle était donc si enchantée par l'arrivée de Bella dans la famille Cullen.

Cette dernière redescendit, toujours aussi resplendissante. Je la fixai un moment avec un regard plein de tendresse, ce que dut apercevoir ma mère, car lorsque je regardai vers elle, elle me tendit un énorme sourire plein d'affection et alla embrasser sa belle-fille, que je vis d'ailleurs rougir une fois de plus sur le front.

* * *

_**Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai gardé presque la même composition que la vraie histoire, à l'exception qu'Esmé a été transformée avant Edward !**_

_**Merci à vous pour vos nombreuses reviews et aussi aux nouvelles lectrices ! **_

_**ça me font tellement d'effet que les idées affluent, alors continuez à m'en envoyer ! lol**_

_**Je suis gourmande et j'en demande toujours plus ! =P ^^**_


	12. Chapter 11: La clairière

_**Voici le dernier chapitre, enfin je veux dire le dernier qu'il me reste !^^ Je n'ai pas eu le temps encore d'écrire la suite, mais j'essaierai pendant mes vacances. J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer et que vous serez patientes pour attendre le prochain chapitre ! ^^**_

_**Navrée de ne pas pouvoir faire de chapitres plus long, peut-être que les prochains le seront un peu plus! ^^  
**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que les utiliser pour mon plaisir et le vôtre!**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton en dessous quand vous aurez lu ! ^^

* * *

**_

**11**

_**La clairière**__** (**__**Pdv d'Edward**__**)**_

Après les embrassades entre ma mère et Bella, nous partîmes tous deux chasser dans les bois. J'aimais courir et je courais plus vite que la plupart de mon espèce. Je ne m'aperçus pas que Bella était loin derrière, avant qu'elle ne m'appelle.

**Edward, tu veux bien ralentir un peu ? Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que toi !**

**Oh pardon !** m'excusai-je. **On s'arrête un peu si tu veux ?**

**Pourquoi pas**, répondit-elle **il doit y avoir de quoi nous satisfaire dans le coin. Je sens le fumet de biche.**

Alors que nous observions un couple de biche se repaitre pas très loin de nous, je vis Bella filer vers l'ouest, en direction d'une odeur humaine. Bien qu'elle avait dit ne s'être jamais attaquée à un humain, j'avais peur qu'elle ne puisse pas se contrôler en pleine chasse, que ses sens prendraient le dessus sur la raison.

Il me fallut un temps avant de réagir et la rattraper, mais lorsque j'arrivai à sa rencontre, elle était en prise avec un puma qui se débattait, alors qu'elle se nourrissait. Je fus surpris par son attitude et honteux d'avoir pu penser qu'elle allait s'en prendre au randonneur. Je pouvais sentir celui-ci qui s'éloignait de nous.

**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** demanda-t-elle après s'être repue du fauve.

**Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais vers la direction de l'odeur humaine, que tu l'attaquerais. J'ai honte d'avoir pensé ça.** Je ris ensuite.

**Pourquoi ris-tu quand même ?** **Ce n'est pas drôle.**

**Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que tu te sois finalement éloignée pour un puma !**

**Oh ? J'adore le sang de puma,** dit-elle **c'est mon préféré après le sang humain. Je préfère ça à une simple biche. Beaucoup plus délicieux.**

Elle se léchait les lèvres tout en parlant et moi je continuais à m'esclaffer.

**Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant ?** s'étonna-t-elle.

**Figure-toi que moi aussi j'adore le puma.** Ris-je.

Elle s'esclaffa à son tour.

Ce fut à mon tour de chasser, mais malheureusement il n'y avait plus de fauve dans les parages. C'était étrange d'en avoir croisé dans l'Olympic, ce qui était rare.

Je m'attaquai donc à une biche, qui fut directement paralysée après que je lui eus planté mes canines venimeuses dans la gorge. Bella m'observait avec des yeux grands ouverts, ce qui me gêna. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lire ses pensées et découvrir ce qu'elle pensait à l'instant. Dès que je fus rassasié également, nous retournâmes vers la villa, où je pris le pickup de mon frère pour l'emmener dans mon coin favori.

**Où va-t-on ?** m'interrogea Bella.

**Je t'emmène dans ce petit coin dont je t'ai parlé. C'est plus rapide si on fait une partie du chemin en voiture, comme tu ne cours pas vite**, rigolai-je.

**Tu te moques de moi ?** bouda-t-elle alors.

**Mais non, je plaisantais. **

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, je l'avais apparemment vexée, ce dont je m'en voulus. Je ne voulais absolument pas lui faire du mal, même moralement.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'intersection, où j'arrêtai la voiture pour continuer à pied. Je lui ouvris la porte et tendis la main. Elle sourit et la pris, avec hésitation.

Je vis à nouveau qu'elle s'enfuyait, fermai les yeux et compris que la vision avait disparu plus vite que la fois précédente. Je commençais à m'y adapter.

Peut-être que cela signifiait que bientôt, je serais en état de pouvoir la toucher plus intimement, plus longtemps, sans avoir ces hallucinations effrayantes. En tous cas, c'était sur la bonne voie, elles devenaient moins troublantes et plus courtes.

Nous courûmes main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que je vis au loin ce petit carré de prairie que j'affectionnais tant. Par chance, il faisait très beau ce jour-là et le soleil brillait dans la trouée. Je pouvais sentir le parfum si agréable de frésia qui nous entourait. J'aimais cette senteur qui me rappela l'arôme que j'avais ressentis lorsque Bella était apparu dans la classe de biologie. Cela m'avait de suite frappé.

**Tu sens cette bonne odeur ?** lui demandai-je.

**Le frésia ? c'est ma fleur préférée**, répondit-elle.

**Pas étonnant, c'est le parfum le plus délicieux qu'il soit**, lui avouai-je **ton parfum ! C'est la même odeur que je sens lorsque tu es près de moi.**

Elle rougit et je me détournai pour ne pas l'embarrasser plus, feignant que je ne voyais pas sa confusion. Alors je perçus l'astre du jour qui brillait à présent à son plus haut point, il était midi et il éclairait alors la petite prairie.

**Je vais te montrer ce à quoi nous ressemblons au soleil. Si cela t'effraie, je ne t'en voudrais pas de te voir fuir, je comprendrais.**

**Je suis certaine que ça ne peut pas être effrayant,** répliqua-t-elle.

Je m'approchai alors de la lumière, déboutonnai lentement ma chemise pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je la vis se mordre les lèvres. Commençait-elle déjà à appréhender la chose. Je me tournai alors doucement vers elle, chemise ouverte et torse nu qui scintillait à l'éclat du soleil. Je vis alors ses yeux à nouveau grand-ouvert et brillant d'émerveillement. Je fus soulagée de sa réaction.

**Je ne me doutais pas que ça pouvait être aussi beau**, s'extasia-t-elle. **On dirait comme des diamants, c'est tellement magnifique.**

**Ravi que ça te plaise.** Souris-je, alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

Elle tendit la main vers moi et toucha mon buste du bout des doigts, mais la tiédeur surprenante de ma peau la fit reculer, car tout en sachant que j'étais normalement froid, elle dut être surprise de constater que ma peau chauffait très légèrement au soleil. Je refermai ma chemise et pris délicatement sa main. A mon grand étonnement, je ne vis rien et affichai un énorme sourire de contentement.

**Pourquoi souris-tu ?** demanda-t-elle.

**J'ai l'impression que je peux enfin te toucher sans avoir de vision.**

**Tant mieux**, déclara-t-elle en se rapprochant encore plus.

**As-tu déjà vu que toi aussi tu brillais au soleil**, lui fis-je remarquer **sauf que c'est moins fort et donc plus discret que nous. Regarde !**

Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main, qui était devenue un peu plus blanche et brillait sans étinceler comme un diamant. J'aurais voulus avoir sa peau si belle, si douce et si rayonnante, rien que pour moi. Je la serrai dans mes bras un moment.

**Pourquoi n'allez-vous jamais au soleil ? Vous êtes si beaux, tu es si magnifique, pourquoi ne pas le montrer ?**

**Parce que les hommes comprendraient que nous sommes différents et s'affoleraient. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre et les Volturi sont là pour y veiller. Nous devons garder notre existence secrète.**

**Je voudrais pourtant tellement pouvoir me promener au soleil, main dans la main avec toi, sans craindre que l'on ait peur, car il n'y a aucune raison.**

**Nous sommes des monstres, Bella. Nous attaquons les humains pour nous nourrir. Enfin, la plupart d'entre-nous. Forcément, les hommes nous craignent et ils ont raison. Car même nous, ''végétariens'', pouvons à tout moment nous en prendre à eux, ne pas pouvoir****contrôler notre soif.**

**Cela t'est déjà arrivé ? **me questionna Bella.

**Heureusement, grâce à mon don, je ne m'en suis jamais pris à des innocents. Il y avait une époque où j'avais du mal à me contrôler. Carlisle m'a beaucoup aidé. Mais Jasper, a largement plus de difficultés pour s'adapter. Il est le dernier arrivé dans la famille, après avoir vécu un siècle en errant sur le continent, à se nourrir d'humains comme le fait notre race. **

**C'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si torturé au lycée ? ça a du lui coûter un gros effort pour se contenir, avec tout le sang humain qui y afflue.**

**En effet.** Dis-je. **Si nous rentrions**, proposai-je ; **tu as l'air épuisé.**

**J'aime être ici seule avec toi. **

A cet aveu, je l'embrassai passionnément.

* * *

_**Merci à vous pour vos reviews et aussi aux nouvelles lectrices ! **_

_**Et désolée si je ne réponds pas à toutes, mais j'ai été très occupée ces dernières semaines ! ^^**_

_**Je suis toujours aussi gourmande et j'aime quand vous m'envoyez des tas de reviews ! =P ^^**_


	13. Chapter 12: Retour au lycée

**Après plusieurs mois d'absence (et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez), voici enfin la suite de cette fiction que vous avez l'air de beaucoup apprécier! ^^**

**J'ai des idées jusqu'au chapitre 20, qui sera donc le dernier avant un épilogue qui n'est pas encore préparé mais qui est vaguement dans ma tête. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite sans trop tarder, mais j'ai beaucoup d'autres fictions à reprendre après ma longue absence. En attendant, bonne lecture à vous et merci pour votre fidélité!**

* * *

**12**

_**Retour au lycée**_

_**(Pdv de Bella)**_

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la journée à nous embrassée dans la clairière et à parler de nos vies. Après un coup de fil passé sur le portable d'Edward par Alice, réclamant que je rentre le plus vite possible, nous repartîmes à regrets vers la villa où ma sœur s'apprêtait à jouer à la Barbie Bella, devenue en quelques jours son activité favorite.

- **J'espère que tu n'en as pas pour des heures ? **La suppliai-je à peine arrivée.

- **Si tu as prévu quelque chose avec Edward, ça attendra ! **Grogna le lutin.

- **Dois-je te rappeler qu'il faut que je prévienne ma propriétaire le plus vite possible, mais que surtout, j'ai besoin de sommeil MOI !** Lui rappelai-je.

- **Ah oui, c'est vrai !** Répondit-elle. **J'avais déjà oublié. Je vais me dépêcher dans ce cas !**

Après quelques heures interminables dans sa chambre, Alice me montra enfin les résultats de ses préparatifs pour moi. Elle m'avait manucuré et peint les ongles des mains et des pieds, m'avait aussi bouclé les cheveux qui avaient l'air un peu plus court à présent et m'avait également affublée d'un ensemble avec Robe et gilet bleu nuit, la couleur favorite de son cher frère. C'est ainsi que je retournerais au lycée le lendemain.

Dès que le soleil fut complètement couché, Edward m'emmena voir la proprio qui se laissa séduire par le charme de mon petit-ami (si on pouvait l'appelé déjà ainsi) et accepta mon départ et de rompre mon bail sans broncher.

En rentrant, je me sentie tellement épuisée par cette longue journée, que je partis me coucher sans manger, mais n'oubliant quand même pas de nourrir le chien avant de tomber sur le lit.

Mon petit lutin de sœur vint me réveiller assez tôt pour réarranger mes cheveux et me maquiller avant de partir à l'école. Dès que nous fûmes tous prêts, je montai dans la Volvo avec Edward, tandis que les 4 autres montèrent dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Quelle ne fut pas ma gêne lorsque je vis tous les regards du bahut sur moi à notre sortie de la voiture. Des yeux étonnés, d'autres (venant de filles bien évidemment) me lançaient des mitraillettes et bien sûr, les garçons me reluquaient de la tête aux pieds, ce qui ne plaisait pas à Edward qui se tendit à mes côtés.

Il me lâcha la main et m'entoura la taille. Je compris qu'il avait dû lire des pensées trop salaces de certains mecs.

- **Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent tous ?** Lui demandai-je tout bas.

- **Certains sont étonnés de me voir avec une fille pour la première fois en 4 ans, il trouve que c'est assez rapide. **Me répondit-il. **D'autres sont jaloux et il y en a qui pensent que tu en veux à mon argent !** Grogna-t-il alors.

- **Comme si j'en avais besoin !** Marmonnai-je.

- **Je le sais ça ma chérie,** me rassura-t-il. **Ah ! certain garçons me trouvent particulièrement chanceux et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux ! Tu es la plus belle fille de Forks, voire de la planète entière à mon avis !** Ajouta-t-il en souriant, puis en m'embrassant devant tout le monde, ce qui enflamma mes joues.

La sonnerie retentit et nous dûmes, à notre plus grand déplaisir, nous séparer pour aller chacun à nos cours.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à midi devant la porte de ma classe, où il m'attendait dans toute sa splendeur. Je l'admirai quelques secondes, le trouvant magnifique et me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour mériter qu'une créature telle que lui puisse un temps soit peu s'intéresser à moi. Il m'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement en public, me faisant rougir.

* * *

_**(Pdv d'Edward)**_

J'étais si fier d'avoir la plus belle créature que la Terre ait portée rien qu'à moi ! Quand je la vis sortir de sa classe et qu'elle m'admirait, se mordant la lèvre inférieur (ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable), je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser passionnément comme je l'avais fait en nous quittant au matin. Maintenant que je n'avais plus d'hallucination lorsque je la touchais, je n'allais pas me priver de goûter à ses lèvres autant que je le voulais. Surtout que ça la faisait rougir et que ses joues empourprée me rendait fou, fou d'elle.

Je n'en revenais pas comment les sentiments pouvaient évoluer si vite et si fort, alors que je n'avais jamais connu ça auparavant. Il fallait que j'en discute avec mes frères.

En embrassant ma douce, je pus entendre les pensées de ceux qui nous entouraient nous critiquer : _« __**Il y a des chambres pour ça !**_» Se plaignaient certains. « _**Ils pourraient quand même faire ça ailleurs que dans les couloirs !**_ » ou alors pire : « _**Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il est HOT Edward, pire que son frère !**_ » Bien que cette comparaison avec Emmett me faisait rire, je n'étais pas aussi extravagant que lui.

Nous nous dirigeâmes, main dans la main, vers la cantine, où nous nous assîmes à notre place habituelle, sans manger, comme à notre habitude à l'exception de Bella qui grignota un morceau de pizza de la veille.

À la fin des cours, je préférai attendre ma belle à la voiture, voulant éviter les esprits pervers de certains mecs qui fantasmaient sur MA copine ! Je les avais entendus toute la journée, c'était pire que le premier jour, comme par exemple : « _**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a un beau petit cul la nouvelle ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce soit Cullen, l'insociable, qui se la tape !**_ » Cette remarque me provoquait sérieusement en colère. Je devais m'éloigner d'eux avant d'en trucider un !

Lorsque Bella me rejoignit enfin, apaisant ainsi mes pensées colériques, je frôlai une fois de plus ses lèvres si douces et si tentantes, mais chastement cette fois et je démarrai pour nous ramener à la maison où je déposai ma Volvo, avant d'emmener mon Ange dans notre clairière de la veille.

Pris dans notre désir l'un pour l'autre, nous avions commencé à enlever nos hauts sous nos caresses que je dus stopper avant d'aller trop loin.

- **Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin avec une fille, ou vampire, **lui confiai-je.

- **C'est pareil pour moi,** m'avoua-t-elle gênée.

- **Je préfèrerais attendre d'avoir parlé avec Carlisle,** lui dis-je.

- **Tu veux parler de ça avec mon père !** S'étonna-t-elle en rougissant.

- **Tu es en partie humaine et je veux éviter les risques ! **Rassurai-je ma douce.

* * *

Carlisle me rassura en me disant que sa moitié vampire faisait qu'elle était très résistante pour ne pas la blesser et que je n'avais pas soif de son sang, donc que je ne risquais pas de l'attaquer.

- **Tu devrais attendre qu'elle maitrise mieux ses émotions, Edward **me dit-il ensuite.

- **Je ne vois plus de visions de mes peurs depuis hier,** lui annonçai-je donc.

« _**Ça me gêne de penser à ma propre fille de cette façon, mais je sais qu'Edward est bon pour elle !**_ » Entendis-je dans l'esprit de mon père adoptif.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Emmett et Rosalie, c'était différent. Il s'agissait là de sa fille biologique et de celui qu'il considérait le plus comme son fils entre ''ses 3 garçons''. Je voyais bien à quel point ça le perturbait et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous étions tous deux embarrassés.

**-** **Je crois que je vais attendre le bon moment, PAPA !** Dis-je en riant et en insistant sur le dernier mot. **Il vaut mieux qu'on n'en reparle plus.**

**- En effet, je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne plus en parler, **me lâcha-t-il avec un sourire gêné. **Je te conseille d'aller voir Emmett ou Jasper pour toutes questions embarrassantes.**

J'avais compris le message : _**NE PAS PARLER DE POSSIBILITES DE RELATIONS SEXUELLES ENTRE SA FILLE ET MOI, A LUI !**_

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, je serai super contente de recevoir vos reviews qui sont ma seule récompense ^^ alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton en dessous =P**

**de plus, j'aurais peut-être besoin d'une bonne bêta pour corriger derrière moi, car c'est plus difficile de se corriger soi-même malgré que je vois bien les fautes des autres, j'en laisse pas mal! lol et puis si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'ai aussi besoin d'une co-auteur pour écrire avec moi. plus de détails par mp ou email ^^**


	14. Chapter 13: Questions et inquiétudes

**Salut! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit d'un nouveau chapitre! ^^**

**je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus posté ici, probablement un peu plus d'un an! Lol**

**j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et serez toujours aussi nombreuses à me lire.**

**J'ai profité que je suis en vacances et que je m'ennuyais un peu pour écrire. Le prochain chapitre sera court je pense et devrait arriver très vite, j'espère.**

**Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**13**

_**Questionnements et inquiétudes**_

_**(Pdv d'Edward)**_

Cette conversation avec Carlisle n'a mené qu'à me stresser plus. Je ne savais pas comment faire. Si j'en parle à Emmett il va me chambrer et si je vais en discuter finalement avec Jasper, Alice saura tout et voudra s'en mêler.

Malheureusement, aussi bien qu'il ne peut me taire ses pensées, moi je ne peu lui cacher mes émotions.

**- Je te sens de plus en plus inquiet et angoissé, Edward; **me confirma mon frère. **Tu veux en parler ? **

**- Si je pouvais être certain que tu n'en parle pas à ta femme, je pourrais envisager de me confier, **avouai-je.

- **Promis, je ne lui dirai rien. Mais tu sais qu'elle risque de voir cette conversation.**

**- Elle est trop occupée à traîner Bella dans les boutiques pour nous surveiller! **

**- J'ai senti Carlisle très gêné après votre conversation il y a quelques semaines. S'agissait-il d'une quelconque possibilité que tu envisages d'avoir des rapports avec Bella ? **

**- Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te dissimuler à toi non plus! **Grommelai-je.

La discussion commença et Jasper me rassura en disant que c'était naturel et que je n'avais pas à me torturer pendant des semaines pour ça. Si j'étais prêt et que ma douce en avait envie, ça viendrait en temps voulu.

Je fus un peu plus rassuré et maintenant que j'étais moins troublé, je me souvins que Bella était partie et sa présence me manqua soudainement. Je devais avoir l'air désespéré, puisqu'Emmett s'en aperçut et me charria.

**- Alors Eddie s'ennuie après sa Bella chérie! Tu as hâte qu'elle rentre pour l'emmener dans ta chambre et lui faire plein de trucs et lui arracher ses nouveaux sous-vêtements qu'Alice lui aura fait acheter ! **rit-il.

**- Emmett, ferme-la ! **grognai-je.

- **Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pas à ça que tu penses Eddie ! **continua mon frère.

**- Ne m'appelles pas Eddie et ce à quoi je pense ne te regarde pas !**

**- Ben toi tu te gènes pas pour lire dans mes pensées alors tu pourrais me faire part des tiennes !**

**- Contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas la curiosité qui m'oblige à savoir toutes les pensées obscènes qui traversent ton esprit pervers. Tu penses tellement fort que je ne peux faire comme si je n'entendais rien !**

Après ça, il ne su quoi rétorquer et s'éloigna pour aller jouer avec sa console en attendant sa ''Rosie chérie''.

Me retrouvant à nouveau seul, je cogitais sur mes sentiments pour Bella. Comment avais-je pu tomber amoureux si vite (si c'était bien de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle), moi qui n'avais jamais ressenti de telles émotions avant de la rencontrer. Je devenais pathétique. Mais lorsqu'un vampire éprouvait un sentiment quelconque (qu'il soit de l'amitié, de l'amour ou de la haine), ils étaient décuplés, tout comme ses sens, par rapport aux humains. Je me souvenais avoir vu dans la tête de mes frères et sœurs qu'ils avaient su tout de suite qu'ils s'aimeraient pour l'éternité, alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas cette chance là, moi aussi?

Plongé dans mon questionnement, je n'entendis pas les filles revenir avant qu'un bras ne m'enlace et que je me sente enfin entier. Jasper le ressenti et me regarda en souriant.

_**« Son retour te rend tellement plus heureux que je sais que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre » l'**_entendis-je me dire à travers ses pensées. _**« Arrêtes de t'angoisser et laisses faire les choses naturellement! »**_

Lorsque Carlisle rentre de l'hôpital quelques heures plus tard, je lis de l'inquiétude dans son esprit.

**- Carlisle! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** lui demandai-je.

- **Billy Black m'a appelé et m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur Bella; **annonça-t-il.

- **Que voulait-il ?**

- **Billy Black ?** nous interrompit Bella. **A-t-il un lien avec Jacob, le loup ? **

**- Tu as rencontré Jacob ? **m'inquiétai-je.

Elle me raconta sa rencontre avec le jeune Quileute et je lui confirmai que Billy était le père de Jacob.

- **Billy se méfie de Bella,** nous dit mon père. **Il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle est.**

**- Je vais aller parler à Jacob, en tant que vrai chef de la meute il m'écoutera! **Rassurai-je Bella.

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, comprenant qu'elle avait soudainement peur. Au moment où mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, les visions revinrent: Bella se voyait attaquée par les loups. Je contrôlai ma rage contre Billy pour avoir effrayé mon amour et la gardai tout contre moi et lui chuchotai des mots rassurant.

Jasper dû ressentir son stress et tenta de la calmer avec son don, ce qui ouvrit le bouclier de ma belle.

Je pus lire brièvement dans ses pensées qu'elle avait peur, mais me faisait confiance pour la protéger.

J'entendis soudainement qu'Alice chantais l'hymne national dans sa tête, tout en s'excitant. Elle avait surement dû avoir une vision du futur, mais me la cachait. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air inquiet, bien au contraire.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ces Quileutes?** demanda Bella, alors que je la tenais toujours contre moi.

**- Rien pour l'instant,** l'apaisai-je, sentant qu'elle se calmait grâce au don de mon frère.

Je vis qu'elle avait encore peur et la regardai droit dans les yeux pour la rassurer.

- **Il faudrait absolument que je puisse contrôler ce pouvoir,** marmonna-t-elle entre les dents.

- **Je t'aiderai à travailler là-dessus,** lui proposa Jasper.

Soulagé, je les laissai commencer leur entrainement et en profitai pour aller voir Jacob. Lorsque je me retrouvai face au loup sur la falaise à la frontière de nos 2 territoires, celui-ci avait l'air relax et n'avait aucunes pensées détestables envers celle que j'aimais, ce qui me rassura légèrement. Mais ma méfiance envers nos ennemis naturels n'en était pas amoindrie pour autant. Je savais que je ne pouvais lui faire entièrement confiance. Ces chiens avaient moins de contrôle que nous sur leurs émotions, il pouvait changer d'humeur à tout moment et se transformer en bête.

Lorsque je lui parlai d'elle, ses pensées me confirmèrent qu'il l'avait déjà croisé et avait compris ce qu'elle était.

* * *

_**(Pdv de Bella)**_

Je me sens bien mieux avec Edward. Serait-ce ça l'amour ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, vu que je ne l'ai jamais éprouvé auparavant. J'ai peut-être enfin trouvé ma place après 150 ans. Et en plus, j'ai enfin une famille, trop oppressante parfois, mais à qui je peux me confier. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à parler avec Alice de ce que je ressens pour son frère.

**- Bella, tu es prête ?** me demanda le lutin, me sortant de mes pensées.

Alice adorait le shopping et voulait absolument que je refasse ma garde-robe à l'occasion de ma rentrée dans la famille Cullen. Faire les boutiques n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, il y a toujours trop de monde dans un centre commercial. J'en profiterais pour discuter, afin de la distraire et de l'éloigner des magasins. Bien que je doutai que ça soit efficace pour faire oublier les fringues à ma ''sœur''.

Arrivées à Seattle, elle me tira par la main pour m'emmener dans une boutique de lingeries.

Je regardais un joli ensemble bleu nuit, mais étais trop embarrassée pour oser le porter et encore plus l'acheter. Alors que la vampire avait fait le tour et choisi de quoi essayer, elle me vit observer l'ensemble et ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre pour le mettre sur la pile déjà grande dans le chariot.

- **Tu vas l'essayer, je suis sûre qu'il plaira à Edward, c'est sa couleur favorite, **me dit-elle.

**- C'est beaucoup trop sexy pour moi. Jamais j'oserais le mettre, encore moins devant Edward !**

**- Je te le paie quand même, aller, viens l'essayer ou je te pousse moi-même dans la cabine !**

**- Il n'est pas question que tu me paies quoi que ce soit ! **m'énervai-je. **J'ai les moyens !**

**- Si tu ne le prends pas, moi je l'achèterai. Que tu le veuilles ou non !**

Il était bien sûr impensable de discuter les ordres d'Alice, sous peine de subir sa colère.

Après avoir épuisé quelques vendeuses, nous nous assîmes devant un café que le lutin ne bu pas, mais prit juste pour les convenances. Je choisis l'occasion pour me confier à elle.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est amoureuse ? **lui demandai-je.

Elle me raconta sa rencontre avec Jasper et ses visions. Quelle romantique histoire ! Comme dans les livres de Jane Austen que j'aimais dévorer, alors que l'auteur avait été malheureuse. Était-ce possible de vivre éternellement un amour aussi puissant ? Après tout, Alice et Jasper s'aimaient depuis plus de 50 ans, Rosalie et Emmett encore plus, sans parler de Carlisle et Esmé ! j'étais impressionnée par la longévité de leurs relations. Peut-être y aurais-je droit moi aussi.

**- Je suis certaine qu'Edward et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !** m'annonça-t-elle. **Il t'attend depuis si longtemps, presqu'un siècle tu sais.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire tout ça ? **

**- Jasper m'a confié ce qu'il ressentait en votre présence. D'après lui, vos sentiment sont très forts, probablement plus forts que ceux d'autres couples comme nous.**

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, je vis qu'Edward était plongé dans ses pensées et allai l'enlacer. En me sentant, il fit un grand sourire et m'embrassa passionnément. Apparemment, je lui avais manqué autant que lui m'avait manqué pendant cette longue journée.

Les moments de bonheur s'éteignirent avec l'arrivée de Carlisle, inquiet à propos d'un appel. L'angoisse me remplie, alors Jasper tenta de m'apaiser et Edward de me rassurer.

Le mari de mon amie et ''sœur'' proposa de m'aider à travailler sur le contrôle de mon don qui m'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. À chaque fois, je voyais l'inquiétude d'Edward après mes visions.

Mon vampire en profita pour aller parler à Jacob Black et me laissa avec son frère, pas avant de m'avoir embrassée sur le front. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, je me sentis moins entière, comme à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux s'absente et que nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

* * *

_**(Pdv d'Edward)**_

**- Jacob !** saluai-je le Quileute.

**- Cullen !** répliqua-t-il à son tour.

- **Tu aurais apparemment déjà rencontré ma Bella,** lui dis-je.

- **Ah oui, la demi-vampire qui prétend être la fille biologique de ton père !**

**- Elle ne prétend pas ! **m'énervais-je.

**- Alors ça fait d'elle ta sœur, mais c'est vrai que l'inceste c'est courant dans ta ''famille'' !**

**- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas pigé, nous ne sommes pas des frères de sang, Bella est l'unique fille biologique de Carlisle !**

**- À part ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux la sangsue ? **me demanda le chien.

- **Je suis venue te dire de demander à ton père de se calmer ! Il effraie Bella et elle est aussi à moitié humaine, je te rappelle. **

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est frustré sur sa chaise roulante au point de vouloir se rendre utile !**

**- Alors fais quelque chose,** me crispai-je. **C'est toi le chef de la meute, non ?**

**- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire sale buveur de sang !**

**- Et moi j'en ai rien à faire que ton pauvre père se sente bon à rien, niche clébard !**

**- Mon père n'est pas un bon à rien ! **s'énerva le loup. **Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que cette Bella est inoffensive ? Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois et ça ne me suffit pas pour qu'elle soit innocente !**

La rage m'envahit et je me préparai à lui sauter dessus pour l'étriper et le briser, mais je vis le garçon se transformer en un rien de temps et évitai ses griffes à temps, après avoir lu ses pensées colériques.

* * *

**Maintenant, j'attends vos reviews, comme d'habitude! Alors n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton bleu en dessous et à me faire part de vos avis, j'espère qu'elle seront nombreuses! ^^**


	15. abandon provisoire peut-être

**Bonjour à toutes,**

******Ça fait longtemps que j'ai donné de mes nouvelles, mais ma maladie qui m'empêchent d'écrire sans souffrir des poignets (entre autres) ne va toujours pas mieux. J'espérais que ça se serait amélioré mais ça ne fait qu'empirer et je doute que je guérisse. Si par miracle j'arrive à trouver le bon moyen pour arrêter les douleurs, je reprendrai peut-être l'écriture, car ça me manque. **

******En attendant, je suis désolée de vous dire que je dois renoncer et abandonner, j'espère provisoirement! Mais même écrire cette petite annonce me fait mal, je me devais tout de même de vous donner de mes nouvelles, vous qui êtes si patientes et merci pour ça d'ailleurs.**

******Je laisse ce qui est déjà posté sans le supprimer, en espérant qu'un jour je retrouverai le courage et la volonté d'écrire parce que toutes mes idées sont déjà prêtes, écrites brièvement sur papier.**

******À moins de trouver un(e) secrétaire qui écrive à ma place LOL ou un logiciel vocal qui coûte pour l'instant la peau des fesses MDR **

******Je ne trouve rien de gratuit et qui fonctionne sur internet, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas mon ordinateur que j'utilise, ayant abîmer le mien et n'ayant pas les moyens d'un racheter un neuf, j'ai la poisse avec les ordinateurs, ils ne m'aiment pas ! Lol.**

**À bientôt j'espère, je redonnerai peut-être de mes nouvelles au printemps puisque à partir de mars, je vais commencer un nouveau traitement que je souhaite efficace, enfin !**


End file.
